Realidad distorsionada
by rettop20
Summary: Después que el Titanic se hundiera como debió ser, la realidad cambia de nuevo y un personaje que creíamos muerto por siempre vuelve a la vida de los hermanos Winchester.  warning por spanking en capítulos siguientes John preocupado, chicos en problemas
1. prólogo

momento de inspiración, Prólogo de la historia... espero les guste.

El viento acariciaba los árboles, el sol ya casi extinguido emitía rayos de auxilio al desaparecer en el horizonte, mientras por el polvoriento camino el cual ya había recorrido tantas veces, por ultima vez transitaba, John , es difícil contar la historia de alguien que sabe morirá al final del cruce, algunos dirían que no llegaría que Daria media vuelta y correría para salvar su vida, pero aquellos que si lo conocían sabían muy bien que, auque el mundo acabara ese mismo día, y su muerte no fuera ya tan importante el seguiría caminando a encontrase con su destino, después de tanto tiempo estaba muy cansado, el camino paresia mas largo cada paso que daba paresia alejarlo mas, pero solo eran trucos de su propia mente, lo único que le quedaba era seguir caminando, no conocía el final pero sabia que, el final del camino para el seria el final de su vida, el sol ya se esta alejando, pensó, aun no salía cuando comenzó a caminar, recordó cuando era niño le tomaba diez minutos llegar de un extremo al otro, pero ahora algo había cambiado, el sol parecía siempre en el mismo lugar, los árboles se mecían al unísono, y el polvoriento camino, se mantenía y perdía en el horizonte, miro al cielo y exhalo un suspiro… siguió caminando.

A un costado del camino tres hombres en gabardinas observaban la escena, uno de ellos sintió con la cabeza mientra el otro miraba impasivo como el hombre seguía caminando, el tercero, cabizbajo con una media sonrisa asomada en sus labios, murmuraba algo, como si una cuarta persona estuviera con el, a los demás parecían no prestarle mucha atención, el hombre de gabardina cabizbajo seguía murmurando.

El primer hombre que asentía señalo, el segundo ahora asintió y los dos se movieron, cada uno se puso al lado del hombre, este no podía verlos, los dos lo acompañaron, el segundo hizo un ademán con la mano para que el tercero se uniera pero al miran al costado del camino donde se suponía estaba, ya no había nadie solo el polvoriento camino.

El camino ya mencionado se alargaba y acortaba según su capricho, pero nunca podía ver el final, ese era el punto de todo esto volverlo loco, que la desesperación, llegar a su corazón y no fuera mas que un bosquejo de lo que era antes, el hombre observaba de lo alto, río entre dientes, por mas que traten, nunca encontraran el fin.

La arrogancia siempre fue tu mejor cualidad hermano, dijo el tercer hombre que ahora ase encontraba en el palco admirando como el hombre custodiado por los otros dos caminaba por un torbellino de polvo sin fin, "sabes muy bien que auque cien de ustedes traten de caminar con el no lo lograran cierto."Si lo se"… -"entonces no diré nada mas".

Los dos permanecieron ahí solo mirándose,"bah… no tengo tiempo para esto,

-"esta vez es importante, hay fuerzas mayores interferiendo, mas antiguas que tu y yo, mas antiguas que nuestro hermano mayor"… el hombre se giro y le dio la espalda, al de gabardina,-" y a mi que", -"esto puede significar nuestra destrucción y has visto lo que va a pasar, lo sabes muy bien", si es tan cierto eso y afirmas que no hay otra opción porque solo no lo tomas y listo", -"solo quería ser amable con tigo", el hombre si dio la vuelta y desapareció, miro al infinito, "adiós hermano".

El tercer hombre apareció junto a los otros dos que acompañaba a John, ya es hora dijo, los dos hombres asintieron y desaparecieron con un ruido de aleteos, el hombre no se percato solo seguía caminando, el tercer hombre de gabardina se materializo a su lado, es tiempo de ir a casa John, -"no puedo tengo que hacer un trato y salvar a mi hijo".-"el trato ya esta echo es hora de ir a casa.-"quien eres tu", el hombre miro inquisitivamente al hombre que le impedía realizar su tarea,-"un amigo".

El hombre despertó y miro a su alrededor, ("que extraño sueño"), bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una casa vacía, -"muchachos" grito pero nadie respondió…


	2. papá vuelve

**¿Papa esta vivo?...**

**(Dos voces dijeron al mismo tiempo)**

**-si… por supuesto que esta vivo. ¿Hay algo mal con ustedes dos? No me digan se involucraron con algún tipo de hechizo o mal mojo, ni me digan con algún demonio, después de lo que paso con Meg… **

**no deben involucrarse con demonios, hemos pasado por esto antes, no demonios o Ángeles, solo humanos, hace tiempo terminamos de confiar en esos infelices.**

**-por supuesto que no Bobby. (Dijo Dean) jeez… ¿y ahora que? (pregunto solo dirigiéndose a Sam).**

**- N****o lo se… espera, maldita sea Dean!**

**-¿que?**

**-¡papa esta vivo!**

**-si genio dime algo que no sepa**

**-pero Dean sabes lo que eso significa…**

**-ilumíname por favor.**

**-mmm… Ruby, Castiel, el maldito Apocalipsis, te hace recordad algo en tu idiota cabeza.**

**- o shit… estará enfadado, y lo digo enserio MUY ENFADADO.**

**Bobby estaba mirando a los chicos, como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza, seguían halando entre ellos, pero solo estupideces.**

**-¿Que hay de malo con ustedes dos?**

**John dejo todo eso en el pasado, ustedes tres tuvieron una gran pelea, pero lograron solucionarlo, todo quedo en el pasado, salt and burn.**

**Sam completamente ignorando lo que Bobby les decía miro a su hermano y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo…-¡sangre de demonio!**

**-V****amos Dean no tenemos que decirle eso cierto.**

**Porque estas limpio,(Bobby interrumpió su conversación) si no fuera por John que se quedo contigo por un mes, cuidándote, ahora seria un adicto a sangre de demonio, fue increíble como puso todas sus diferencias a un lado, y se quedo a tu lado hasta que toda la sangre de demonio estaba fuera de tu sistema.**

**Después de este pequeño discurso los chicos miraron a Bobby sienten doce culpables por algo, aunque uno sabían por que.**

**-****Bien deberían sentirse culpables, casi convirtió a su padre en un loco, los a buscado en todos los hospitales del condado, y por todas partes donde podría haber un rastro de ustedes.**

**Bobby tomo su teléfono y digito el número de John….**

**- hola… si John es Bobby, creo que deberías venir hay algo importante que quiero mostrarte, si lo se, estas ocupado, llevas tres mese buscándolos. Pero tienes que descansar un poco y creo que esto es más importante, no, no quise decir que tus hijos no fueran imperantes, solo trae tu trasero aquí. **

**Bobby ****cortó el teléfono y vio como Dean y Sam estaban mirándolo como un ciervo en la carretera.**

**-Bobby porque no le dijiste que estábamos aquí. (Pregunto Dean un poco preocupado de lo que les esperaba cuando John llegara, si al principio serian, abrazos y cariños, pero después entrarían en la faceta "John enojado", y por dios que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el infierno para que ahora Cass le hiciera esto)**

**-Y arriesgarme a que pierda el control del auto, de todos modos ya viene en camino, será mejor que empiecen a pensar en una buena escusa.**

**Una hora después los chicos estaban sentados, mirando el suelo, ninguno había pensado en nada, estaban tratando de mantener la compostura después de todo ya habían terminado con sus esperanzas de ver a John vivo de nuevo.**

**De pronto un sonido de auto muy familiar, se aproximaba a la casa de Bobby, haciendo que la habitación se sumiera en un completo silencio.**

**Los chicos de pronto se encontraron con sonrisas en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos, el sonido del auto deteniéndose seguido por el ruido seco de una puerta cerrándose, y el sonido de unos pasos entrando a la casa de Bobby.**

**La puerta se abrió y un hombre polvoriento con una mochila al hombro entro por la puerta hacia la biblioteca de Bobby.**

**-Hola Bobby, buenas noticias creo que tengo una fuerte pista en el paradero de los muchachos…**

**No termino de hablar, quedo congelado, mirando dos jóvenes que lo miraban, como si no lo hubieran visto en años, John dejo caer la mochila en el piso, se refregó los ojos pensando que era una alucinación.**

**Sam fue el primero en acercarse a John, paro justo en frente de su padre, John no podía articular palabra estaba recordando como respirar, al fin sus dos hijos después de tres meses de insaciable búsqueda, solo esperando encontrarlos sanos y salvos.**

**John tomo un respiro, y miro a los ojos de su hijo menor, ¿Sammy?... fue todo lo que tomo para que Sam rompiera en lágrimas y se lanzara a los brazos de su padre, descanso la cabeza en el hombro de John.**

**-lo siento mucho papa.**

**- Esta todo bien hijo, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. (John consoló a su hijo menor)**

**Permanecieron así, abrasados por un largo tiempo. (Bueno un largo tiempo para los Winchester que nunca expresaban sus sentimientos, eso era para débiles)**

**Dean sentado en el sillón planeaba que decirle a su padre, de pronto todos sus recuerdos atropellaron su mente, como dio su alma para salvar a su hermano y como había descubierto después de un tiempo que John había dado la suya para salvarlo el, lo mucho que lo extrañaba y necesitaba auque nunca lo reconocería, el era Dean un Winchester y el infierno se congelaría antes de que el admitiera tener sentimientos o encontrarse un chik-flick momento.**

**John soltó a Sam, el cual se restregó los ojos con la maga de su camisa, y camino hacia Dean.**

**Dean se levanto del sofá y permitió que su padre lo abrasara, devolviendo el abraso.**

**Auque nunca admitiría lo mucho que necesitaba el contacto físico con su padre, pero, esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.**

**-O**** mi dios Dean por un momento pensé que te había perdido boy.**

**Después el puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le dio un apretón afectuoso.-es bueno verte hijo.**

**-ahora… se vana sentar ahí y m explicaran, ¡DONDE DIABLOS HAN ESTADO!**

**MIRE POR TODAS PARTES POR USTEDES, UN DIA MAS Y ME VUELVO LOCO, TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA, NINGUNA LLAMADA, O UN BIP EN EL RADAR, SOLO POR HACERME SABER QUE ESTABAN BIEN, POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE LOS HABIA PERDIDO, MURIENDO SOLOS AN ALGUN BOSQUE…. (John aclaro su garganta sintiendo todas sus emociones amenazando con salir a la superficie, tomo un respiro y continúo). Y quiero la verdad, o no les gustaran las consecuencias.**

**Intercambio miradas con Sam y Dean pero ninguno dijo**** una palabra, después de un incomodo silencio que duro cinco minutos, Dean hablo.**

**-lo siento papá pero… no podemos decirte, no ahora, y quizá nunca.**

**Sam miro a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, si había algo que molestaba a John Winchester era que sus hijos le ocultaran cosas, no por respuesta nunca había sido una buena idea.**

**John no respondió, confundido miro a Dean por dos minutos que parecieron una eternidad y se dirigió a Sam.**

**- Sammy… ¿quieres añadir algo a la fata de explicación de tu hermano?**

**Sam miro al suelo y negó con una voz muy temblorosa.**

**-esta bien, entonces tomen sus cosas y espérenme junto al auto, tengo que hablar algo en privado con Bobby.**

**Los chicos miraron a John confundidos, con una expresión de "¿que?" En su rostro. **

**John cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.**

**-dije… tomen sus cosas y ESPERENME JUNTO AL AUTO, tengo cosas privadas que hablar con Bobby.**

**Cuando los chicos no se movieron les grito con una fuerte y enojada voz "AHORA", se giro sobre sus talones y dejo a dos incrédulos chicos preparándose para partir.**


	3. apple pie family

-No sé qué está mal con ellos Johnny, desaparecen por tres meses, y después aparecen de la nada en mi casa, actuando como si nunca se hubieran ido, haciendo preguntas sobre si estabas vivo y lo que paso con el demonio de ojos amarillos, como si tu hubieras muerto después del accidente dos años atrás cuando mataron a YED.

-o quizá se cruzaron con algo que los hizo perder la memoria, quizá de verdad no recuerdan que paso, ¿tú crees que tienen amnesia?

-amnesia mi trasero, creo que esos dos tienen miedo de decirte que les paso, y están jugando a "no recuerdo nada", para que no te enfades con ellos.

-no lo creo Bobby, lucen muy raros, como si de verdad no recordaran, cuando Sam se acercó a abrasarme, fue como la vez que regrese desde el infierno, ¿recuerdas?, nunca pensé que vería a mi hijo con tanta culpa y desolado, algo está mal y lo voy a averiguar.

¿Puedes guardar el impala aquí por un tiempo? Quiero a los chicos en mi línea de visión por un tiempo.

-si no te preocupes John.

-gracias Bobby, conduciré a casa, si necesitas algo solo llámame, nos vemos pronto.

Se dieron las manos y se despidieron.

En el auto…

Dean y Sam estaban sentados en el impala esperando por John.

- Cass… maldito, se rompió las alas o algo, como diablos pensó que era una buena idea traer a papá, y lo primero que recuerda es que hemos estado desaparecidos por tres meses, recuerdas lo furioso que se ponía cuando no llegábamos a casa a tiempo, o cuando no contestábamos nuestros teléfonos. Y ahora gracias a Castiel, tenemos que pensar en algo que explique nuestra ausencia de tres meses, "TRES MESES" recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos estancados en la tienda de video por una hora más de lo que deberíamos, cuando llegamos a casa papá estaba pensando lo peor.

-si lo recuerdo… muchas gracias, estuvimos castigados como por siempre, Pero Dean y si solo decimos la verdad, ya sabes acerca de Cass y todo, él lo entenderá.

-¡estás loco! Geekboy, si le contamos todo a papá tendríamos que explicar mucho más, como Lilith y Ruby, y no olvidemos ese pequeño agujero que abriste con la sangre de Lilith, sin mencionar que caminaste entre los vivos sin tu Alma por todo un año, si piensas que está enfadado ahora cuando terminemos de contarle nuestra historia, tendremos suerte si salemos con vida.

-¿entonces cuál es el gran plan?

- nos quedamos con "no recordamos nada" y nos mantenemos unidos no importa lo que pase… OK.

-….

-"OK… Sam"

- si lo que sea, pero todavía creo que no es una buena idea.

Knock knock… el sonido de alguien golpeado la ventana del impala, hizo que los muchachos se dieran vuelta.

- creo que saben que me refería a mi auto. Ella permanecerá aquí, y antes de que digas algo, pase tres meses buscándolos preocupado de muerte, no me culpen por querer estar cerca de ustedes por un tiempo, tomen sus cosas y pónganlas en la camioneta, los quiero a los dos en la parte trasera, no me pongas esa cara Dean por hoy conduzco "solo".

En un par de minutos, el impala estaba asegurada y cubierta en el garaje de Bobby, Dean y Sam en la parte trasera de la camioneta, y John poniendo la llave en la ignición, el motor emitió un ronroneo y Salió al camino dejando una nube de polvo tras él.

John manejo en silencio, mirando por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando, dos pares de ojos lo miraban como si no lo hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, quizá más del que los pasó buscando.

El tiempo pasaba lento dentro de la camioneta, los chicos parecían impacientes, era como la quita vez que Sam miraba la hora en su celular, como en diez minutos. Dean se acomodaba en el asiento. (-odio el asiento de atrás. Pensó).

John sin quitar los ojos del camino se dirigió a sus hijos.

- ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando Sammy?

- Nop… nada, es solo que…

- ¿Solo qué? Sam

-me pregunto, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos papá?

-¿Dónde vamos? Qué clase de pregunta es esa, ¿no recuerdas hacia donde este camino nos lleva? (esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro, (pensó John), una cosa es que actúen raro por el tiempo que desaparecieron, pero no reconocer el camino a casa.)

Nos dirigimos a casa Sam.

- Casa, ¿te refieres a Laurens?

John se orilló y paro el auto, girándose para mirar a su hijo menor a los ojos.

-¿Qué DIABLOS PASA CON USTEDES DOS?, sabes muy bien que no vivimos ahí desde el incendio, nos dirigimos a Casa… Sam, ¿recuerdas?, la casa que compre hace un año después de matar al demonio de los ojos amarillos. Me pareció inútil seguir viajando tanto ya que no nos encontrábamos en peligro desde que matamos al bastardo.

Sam mantuvo la mirada fija en su padre, pero no le respondió, John lo miro por un momento luego emitido un suspiro que parecía más un pequeño gruñido se giró y volvió a encender el auto, puso la vista en el camino y antes de pisar primera se dirigió a los muchachos.

- los tres vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando lleguemos a casa.

Dean miro a su hermano con los ojos en llamas, en su propio lenguaje de hermanos significaba, "cuando ponga las manos en sima tuyo Sammy, lamentaras haber abierto tu boca".


	4. paternidad

hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de subir mas capítulos muy pronto..algunas palabras están en ingles, la historia original la escribí en el idioma original, porque los chicos tienes modismos y palabras que traducirlas al español no dicen mucho o no tiene sentido.

gracias denuevo y espero que disfruten :D.. CARIÑOS rettop20

El auto se detuvo, en una granja a las afueras de Indiana, una pequeña casa, rodeaba de árboles y lo que parecía un granero rojo en la parte de atrás. ("genial ahora somos la familia Ingals, esto no se puede volver peor") un confundido Dean pensó, mientras John terminaba de aparcar el auto.

-¿Y ahora que? Somos una familia pie de manzana y todo, o mira y tenemos un perro (dijo Dean apuntando através de la ventana para que Sam lo viera).

John lo escucho pero decidió ignorar que su hijo no reconociera la casa donde habían estado viviendo hace dos años, y que no reconociera a el perro que el mismo había rescatados de la carretera, después que un lunático le paso el auto por encima y lo dejo a un lado de la carretera muriendo, aun recordaba aquella noche Dean regresaba de una cacería, lo vio entra a la casa cubierto de sangre, Dean vio la mirada preocupada de su padre aproximándose,"no es mi sangre, no te preocupes, donde esta Sammy…Sam! Ven aquí necesito tu ayuda…, "tu hermano salio a una cita, ¿quien esta herido?, "ok papá trae unas mantas lo llevare al granero", -"no creo que el granero se lo mas apropiado tráelo adentro are espacio en la mesa de la cocina. Dean no dijo una palabra mas y salio apresurado, cuando John lo vio entrar, no pudo contener que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, después que pudieron estabilizar al pequeño perro, John miro a si hijo con seriedad, -"cuando se recupere lo quiero fuera de la casa Dean,.

-Pero… vamos papá, estoy seguro que Sam lo cuidara.

-¿Sam?... si lo recuerdo bien fuiste tu el que entro con el perro con lo que respecta a tu hermano el no sabe de esto.

Dean estaba poniendo su cara de ciervo en la carretera, ("no es posible tienes 28 años y todavía pone esa cara para conseguir cosas, y lo peor es que funciona")

Me refería a dentro de la casa Dean, apenas s recupere lo quiero en el jardín donde pertenece y tu te ocuparas de el.

-SI SEÑOR

Al final tenían un perro al que Sam llamo "Bonds"

Dean puso un pie fuera del auto y Bones comenzó a saltar y ladrar alrededor de ellos.

-Bones! (Sam llamo al pero, mirado por un confundido Dean.-"como diablos sabe el nombre del perro") me extrañaste, quien es un buen chico.

- ¿Qué diablos esta mal contigo? (dijo Dean levantando una ceja mientras se acercaba a Sam).

Los dos dirigieron la vista hacía la casa, John estaba parado con la mochila al hombre mirándolos, John hizo un ademán con la mano, ordenándoles que entraran a ala casa. Esperaron a que su padre estuviera afuera de su acampo de visión,

-maldita sea Sam…

-si, maldita sea y mas allá, ¿que diablos le vamos a decir?

-Nada littlebro, absolutamente nada, si ninguno de los dos habla quizá el deje de presionarnos.

-como si papá dejara las cosas pasar, muy gracioso Dean, haha.

-No es gracioso Sam, pero quizá cuando Cass cambio la realidad, cambio a papá también quizá ya no es tan, bueno, tan Papá para sus cosas, si lo piensas bien John Winchester nunca se hubiera establecido en un pueblo o adquirido una casa, eso debe de contar en algo nop.

-si… quizá, no engañas a nadie Dean, estas asustado de poner un pie en la casa por eso seguimos aquí conversando después que papa nos dijera que entráramos, si seguimos dilatando esto papá estará mas furioso que antes.

- ¿Y desde cuándo que tu eres el buen soldado ha? Geekboy.

-Cállate Dean, tenemos que entrar, si quieres quédate aquí yo no quiero estar en mas problemas con el viejo.

Sam se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la casa, seguido por un cabizbajo Dean ("esto apesta")

Cuando entraron a la casa John estaba sentado en el living con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar muchachos, tomen asiento.

(Dean y Sam se sentaron en el sillón frente a John) ahora solo voy a preguntar amistosamente una vez mas después… bueno después ya veremos.

John los observo por un rato, ninguno hacía contacto visual con su padre, ambos miraban el suelo, no se comportaban distinto a cuando eran solo niños, y estaban siendo regañados.

- creo que no hay nada interesante en el suelo…

Los chicos levantaron la vista, encontrándose con una mirada que no habían visto ya hace mucho, no era de enojo, mas era una cara de preocupación, la misma que ponía cada vez que los muchachos estaban en peligro. ("shit… esta preocupado eso es cien veces peor que enojado, pensaron a la vez los muchachos mientra sostenían la mirada con la de John").

- En realidad, hay una marca muy rara en el piso, creo que tiene la forma de un djin… ¿Qué crees tu Sammy?

Sam no se molesto en mirar, estaba hipnotizado viendo como la expresaron de John cambiaba de preocupado a enojado en una fracción de segundo, se estaba poniendo rojo, (gracias Dean, ahora si esta enojado")

John contó hasta diez en su cabeza, luego a veinte.

-Por última vez, ¿Dónde DIABLOS HAN ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¡Y QUIERO LA VERDAD AHORA!

Los chicos se enderezaron como soldados, con miradas serias en sus rostros.

-Papá la verdad, no tenemos nada que decirte, estuvimos lejos un par de meses, pero, estamos a salvo, no hay de que preocuparse, tómalo como si nos fuimos un tiempo de vacaciones.

- Que no me preocupe…ESTUVIERON FUERA DEL RADAR POR TRES MESES, estaba preocupado, y me dices que lo deje ir, como si nada hubiera pasado, buen intento chicos, pero, los dos permanecerán ahí sentados hasta que alguno de ustedes decida hablar, así que hablen…

Ninguno dijo una palabra.

- Está bien no quieren hablar, se quedan ahí, hasta que decidan decirme la verdad.

Con eso John dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

- mmm ¿Sam? No crees que lo que dijo fue no moverse del sillón, como no moverse del sillón, ¿cierto?

- Como debería saber, tú oíste lo que dijo, si no hablamos estaremos aquí por la siempre.

-claro… como si Sam Winchester esta dispuesto a hacer lo que le han dicho, somos adultos ahora Sam, si queremos irnos, nos vamos así de simple, además nunca as escuchado al hombre no empezaras ahora. Tengo que ir al baño llamado de la naturaleza… ahí te vez bro, lindas vacaciones en el sofá.

El momento que Dean se paro, John apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

- que bueno que cambiaste de opinión Dean, siempre supe que serias el primero.

-odio decepcionarte papá, pero, solo me pare para ir al baño.

-si lo recuerdo bien, dije, nadie deja el sofá hasta que me expliquen su acto de desaparición.

-lo siento papá un mago jamás cuenta sus secretos, tengo que ir al baño.

Dean estaba a tres pasos de la puerta del baño cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo por los hombros y lo dio vuelta, después John lo tomo por la parte superior del brazo haciéndolo doblarse un poco, aplicando dos fuertes palmadas en el trasero de Dean.

-ouch… que diablos, te estas volviendo loco viejo, tengo 28 años.

La única cosa que gano con su reacción y su gran boca fueron dos fuertes golpes mas, propinados por un enojado John.

-dije… nadie se va, y cuida esa boca jovencito.

-si señor… (Dijo Dean sin pensar o creer lo que salía de su boca)

-ahora ustedes dos se quedan ahí, y piénsenlo bien porque si quiero tenerlos ahí una semana es ahí donde estarán una semana.

John los dejó solos una vez más, Sam esta luchando por contener una risa, en el momento que John desapareció, escapo de su boca.

-¿Piensas que esto es gracioso Sammy?

-a decir verdad, (Sam respondió poniendo una de sus caras mas serias) creo que fue hilarantemente gracioso(estallo de nuevo en carcajadas) la cara que pusiste, jajaja, nunca lo olvidare.

-te mostrare algo que no olvidaras little bro…

Dean tomo la cabeza de Sam, y lo afirma bajo su brazo mientras que con la otra mano desordenaba el pelo Sam, no muy gentilmente.

-déjame ir Dean lo digo en serio.

-no es tan gracioso ahora cierto.

-déjame ir jerk (idiota).

Los muchachos se movían tanto que la pelea ahora estaba ocurriendo en el piso, los dos tratando de inflingir dolor en el otro y ninguno se daba por vencido.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?


	5. cena familiar

Los muchachos escucharon a su padre, pero, en realidad poco les importo. Si algo era claro entre los hermanos Winchester; era que siempre tenían que probar a si mismos cual de los dos era el mas fuerte, así que no importaba que su padre estuviera pidiendo que paran en ese momento… los chicos estaba rodando en el suelo como cachorros.

-"chicos detengan eso" vino la enojada voz de John, estaban peleando como niños y de alguna manera John lo encontraba tierno.

-"vamos chicos" dijo un divertido John Winchester, mientras aparecía una media sonrisa en su rostro, tomo el brazo de Sam y lo levanto del suelo, Sam todavía con el humor de la pelea se lanzo nuevamente por la garganta de Dean, John logro interceptarlo antes que la pelea siguiera, lo giro y tomándolo por los hombros lo remeció un poco, para que muchacho entrara en razón, -"para Sammy… lo digo enserio", Sam dejo caer la vista y dijo muy despacio, casi un murmullo, -" si sr".

-"como no escuche lo que dijiste".

-"! SI SEÑOR!...

-"esta bien, ve a la cocina la cena esta lista".

Los chicos entraron a la cocina seguidos por John, les hizo un ademán con la amano para que tomaran asiento. Los chicos miraban como John se paseaba por la cocina sacando cosas, y sirviéndoles, tal como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, de pronto se miraron y en sus ojos se reflejo la tristeza recordaron cuando su padre estaba vivo. ("esperen un momento… esta vivo, devuelta de la vida gracias a Castiel, tenían una oportunidad para de empezar todo de nuevo; la puerta del infierno, una y cada vez que murieron y fueron al infierno, todas las veces que murieron ahora parecía como una antigua pesadilla, después de todo tres años de su vida habían sido borrados, ellos recordaban todo pero de alguna forma… había dejado de doler"), estaban tan concentrado pensando en todo esto que no escucharon su que desde que tomo asiento en la mesa hace cinco minutos les hablaba.

-"mmm... muchachos, ¿están escuchando lo que les estoy diciendo?

Dean levanto la cabeza -"decías algo papá".

-"claro que si, llevo hablándoles desde que se sentaron ¿que esta mal con ustedes dos? No han comido nada, pareciera que están enfermos o…

-"no te preocupes papá no estamos enfermos, es solo que… (Dean pensó que podría decir pero Sam lo interrumpió antes que diera un apalabra.)

-"es solo que, estamos felices de estar aquí eso es todo".

-"exactamente eso, estamos felices de estar con tigo papá, a sido un largo tiempo, ("mucho tiempo"). Agrego Dean.

-"bien… terminen su cena se ven cansados chicos".

-"si sr". Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la cena lo pasaron en silencio, una vez que habían terminado, John noto que Sam bostezando por undécima vez, Dean lo tampoco lucia muy bien.

-"es tarde… porque no se van a la cama, yo termino de limpiar".

Miraron a John quien ahora tenia su, "lo estoy diciendo en serio", cara, se levantaron y se fueron a la cama, estaban cansados después de todo, quizá una buena noche de sueño les haría bien.

El sonido de gente durmiendo llenaba la casa de los Winchesters, tres horas después que John los enviara a la cama, Dean despertó.

-"que diablos"… no recuerdo irme a dormir con nadie anoche.

Se despertó en una habitación que no conocía, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sam durmiendo en la cama junto a la suya, ("no es una habitación de hotel… esto es una casa, y no la casa de Bobby"…

De pronto todo vino a su mente, se levanto y se dirigió abajo. Estaba tres pasos lejos de la puerta de la casa cuando escucha la voz de su padre proveniente del living.

-"es tarde para ir afuera Dean, ¿donde crees que vas?

-mmm… a ninguna parte, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-"porque… son las tres de la madrugada, y recuerdo muy bien, que, te envíe a la cama hace un rato, tu y tu hermano están castigados, te sugiero que vuelvas a la cama y duermas".

-"que diablos… tengo 28 no puedes enviarme a la cama, ni menos castigarme, soy un adulto".

-se la edad que tienes Dean, por si no lo recuerdas soy tu padre, y el acto de desaparición que tu y tu hermano realizaron los recompenso con castigo, y hagan lo que digo, así que una vez mas te sugiero que vallas a tu cuarto antes que pierda la paciencia con tigo boy.

-hell, no me voy a mi cuarto como cualquier mocoso, necesito una cerveza, nos vemos en unas horas, chao old men.

Que le pasara a Dean, creo que John esta muy enojado, que piensan algunas ideas de cómo este capitulo deba continuar acepto ideas… hehe


	6. castigo

Tal como paso en la tarde de ese día, John perdió la paciencia con su hijo mayor, antes que Dean siquiera pensara en abrir la puerta fue agarrado por el brazo, por su padre.

John arrastro a su testarudo hijo a través de la casa hacia el living, se sentó en un sillón y deposito a Dean de un fuerte tiron sobre su regazo.

-ya te dije… ve a tu cuarto y a la cama, que parte no entendiste.

Dijo un enojado John, golpeando el indefenso trasero de Dean con cada palabra, Dean cerro sus ojos no permitiría que su padre tuviera la satisfacción de verlo débil, habían pasado 2 años desde que lo vio por ultima vez, no estaba dispuesto a ser tratado como un niño denuevo.

- ouch… eso duele, (pero después de 5 minutos ya empezaba a dolerle un poco, no se dio ni cuenta cuando salio la primer queja de sus labios.)

- se supone que duele, has estado pidiendo esto todo el día y finalmente lo has obtenido, ahora párate.

Dean se levanto del regazo de John y se alejo de el unos pasos.

- ¡ya era hora, que diablos te pasa papá, te estas volviendo loco, tengo 28 años, no puedes golpearme como si fuera un mocoso de cinco años!

-si es que lo has olvidado, "hijo" soy tu padre, y eso me da todo la autoridad para disciplinarte cuando lo necesitas, y después de tu acto de desaparición, y por todo lo que pase buscándolos, (los ojos de John se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar el infierno que paso cuando no podía encontrara sus hijos).

(-fuck… vas a pagar por esto cass)

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos John tratando de componerse y Dean avergonzado de algo que no había hecho.

- mírame Dean, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, y estoy cansado, de no tener ni la mas minima consideración proveniente de ustedes de ustedes dos, pero me acabas de dar la correcta idea de cómo lidiar con ustedes bueno tu gran bocota me dio la idea, desde cuando crees que dirigirte a mi en ese tono era una buena idea jovencito, si piensas que esas palmadas que te di era todo lo que recibirás por tu actitud, te equivocaste, ahora… pantalones afuera, vas a recibir unas buena paliza.

-QUE!

- me oíste, AHORA DEAN.

-pero papa no puedes, ¡NO VOY A QUITARME NADA VIEJO!

- solo lo has hecho peor para ti, (dijo un cansado John)

John se levanto del sillón, con la velocidad de un pantera tomo a Dean del brazo, y con la otra mano bajo los pantalones de Dean. Todo pasó tan rápido que Dean no se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba hasta que estaba sobre el regazo de John una vez mas pero esta vez con los pantalones colgándole por los tobillos.

-estaba considerando no ser tan duro contigo pero tu actitud me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Dean serró los ojos esperando que cayera el primer golpe, John no lo hizo esperar mucho, el primer golpe bajo fuerte justo en medio del trasero de Dean, lo hizo remecerse y luchar por salir del regazo de su padre, John simplemente agarro fuertemente a Dean por la cintura con su otra mano y procedió a administrar fuertes golpes al trasero de Dean.

-ouch p...a….pá. Lo siento…. Ouch!

John no hizo caso de las suplicas de Dean y continuo bajando su mano. Después de 5 minutos de quejas de Dean pidiéndole que parara John al fin hablo, a estas alturas Dean estaba con los ojos rojos tratando de contener las lagrima que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, auque las quejas y gemidos eran inútiles de callar.

-¿porque estamos encontramos en esta situación Dean? (John no espero respuesta y dio dos fuertes palmadas)

-ouch!... porque.. ouch.. Papá para, porque desaparecí por tres meses y no te avisamos que estábamos con vida y a salvo.

-en realidad Dean… todavía no llegamos a esa parte, tu desaparición y la de tu hermano, concierne a ambos y todavía no e considerado el castigo por eso, estas aquí porque te di una orden y me desobedeciste y trataste de salir de la casa a tomar una cerveza cuando expresamente les dije que no quería que salieran de mi campo de vista, y en el proceso me faltaste el respeto.

Golpeó a Dean diez veces mas para cuando termino Dean estaba sollozando con la cabeza escondida en los cojines el sofá.

-no quiero que nunca mas te comportes así me oíste.

Dean no respondió al instante, John le dio dos fuertes palmadas para atraer su atención.

-no sir… owch… nunca mas lo prometo.

-ok estamos casi listos.

John bajo un poco los boxers de Dean dejando al descubierto su triste y rojo trasero.

- papá… no mas.

-te advertí que seria peor si luchabas el castigo.

John le dio cinco duras palmadas al indefenso trasero descubierto de Dean, cuando termino Dean estaba llorando sobre el sillón con el cojín apretado con sus manos cubierto de lagrimas.

John reacomodo la ropa de Dean y lo desprendió completamente de los pantalones y los zapatos lo dio vuelta y abraso a su lloroso hijo acariciando su espalda.

-shh esta bien ya termino.

Dean continuo sollozando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, abrasado a el, le recordó cuando era pequeño el contacto con el cariño de su padre era todo lo que necesitaba para espantar al monstruo del ropero, se sentía tan cómodo y seguro, cansado por todo el llanto y la paliza que le había dado su padre, que se quedo dormido bajo el ala protectora de su padre.

John sintió que la respiración de Dean cambio, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-estas un poco grande para dormir sobre el regazo de tu padre no crees.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue Dean acomodándose mejor para dormir. En el rostro de John se dibujo una sonrisa, ("después de todo todavía es my muchacho") tomo a Dean y se dirigió a su cuarto puso a Dean sobre la cama lo arropo y luego el se acostó al lado de Dean el momento que lo hizo, Dean paso un brazo por el pecho de su padre, como hacia cuando era pequeño, John se durmió acariciando el pelo de su hijo mayor.


	7. little boy

La mañana siguiente, Dean despertó, sintiendo a alguien durmiendo a su lado,

("que diablos.") Pensó, estaba en la cama con alguien a su lado durmiendo sobre su estomago, el nunca duerme así una posición muy vulnerable, se dio vuelta sobre la cama recordando todo lo que paso anoche.

("-ouch… ahora lo recuerdo, papá me dio la paliza de mi vida anoche, ouch voy a sentirlo por un buen tiempo") pensó mientas sobaba su trasero con una de sus manos. ("no recuerdo haber ido a la cama… lo único que recuerdo fue llorando como un bebe en los brazos de papá, lo mas probable es que me quede dormido en el…. No NO, no puede ser que hay echo eso no lo hacia desde que era un niño")

Dean dio vuelta la cara para encontrar a John mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-buenos días champ, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-mmm...… bien, pero por mi trasero creo que lo hemos perdido por siempre, duele como nunca.

-bien… (John le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro)

- como diablo s bueno papá, estoy sufriendo aquí.

-así se que funciono, y espero que lo recuerdes por un tiempo.

-see… OK.

-afuera de la cama, te preapartare el desayuno en un momento. (John dijo mientras se vestía y salía de la habitación)

Dean se giro y escondió la cabeza en la almohada.

-no quiero…

Un segundo mas tarde se arrepintió de lo que dijo, cuando sintió una vez mas caer la pesado mano de su padre en su lesionado trasero.

- ouch… y por que diablos fue eso. (Dijo acariciando su dolorido trasero).

- dije… levántate, no recibiste el memo anoche, es haz lo que te digo de ahora en adelante, termina con eso, te quiero listo en quince minutos, voy a despertar a tu hermano.

-si sir…

John dejo a Dean preparándose para vestirse, y se dirigió a la habitación donde Sam dormía, estaba en la misma posición con la que Dean lo había dejado la noche anterior. Acurrucado mirando hacía la pared. John se aproximo a la cama y se sentó a su lado por un momento, bueno quizá por más de solo un momento, parecían siglos desde que veía a uno de sus hijos dormir, Tamn calmado y aun con esa cara que a veces le recordaba a un pequeño de cinco años pidiendo una galleta del mostrador. John movió unos cabellos que interferían el rostro de su hijo, el momento en que lo hizo Sam movió despertándose.

-mmm… que diablos,

Fue lo primero que escapo de sus labios hallándose en una habitación extraña y con alguien a su lado acariciando su cabello.("- ahí quedo mi niño dulce") peso John.

-es hora de despertar Sammy.

- ¿QUE? Papá… miro a John un confundido Sam.

- si soy yo… una noche y ya me olvidaste, y yo que pensaba que era Dean el de "una noche y no te recuero en la mañana"

-no… es solo que, es difícil creer que estas aquí. Ha sido tanto tiempo.

-en eso tienes razón, demasiado tiempo.

-no lo puedo creer, dos años.

-que quieres decir… ¿dos años? Sammy se fueron por tres meses.

-si eso… tres meses, fue un largo tiempo, ¿donde esta Dean?

-no cambies el tema jovencito, se cuando mientes desde que aprendiste a hablar, que es eso de dos años sin vernos.

De pronto los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas, y literalmente se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, John sorprendido no respondió por unos segundos, sus hijos nunca mostraban así sus emociones, bueno parte era culpa de el, desde pequeños les enseño que la vida no era fácil y había que actuar como hombres, envuelto en sus pensamiento fue traído a la realidad por su hijo menos que lloraba silenciosamente sobre su hombro.

-esta bien, estas con migo Sammy, todo estará bien.

Sam levanto la cabeza y quedo al mismo nivel que John.

- papá lo siento por todo, no me odies, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo pero… de verdad entiendo porque hiciste todo lo que hiciste por mantenernos vivos, y estoy muy apenado por las cosas que dije en el hospital después del accidente, si lo entiendo y no te odio y no pienso que seas un egoísta, solo estaba confundido por lo de YED, y Dean muriendo… de verdad no quería decir eso estaba frustrado eso es todo.

John se quedo pensando en lo que Sam había dicho, ("QUE DIABLOS ESTA MAL CON MIS HIJOS ES COMO SI ESTOS DOS AÑOS FUERAN BORRADOS DE SU MEMORIA") Sam había vuelto a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de John, tomo a Sam por los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

-Sammy… te voy a preguntar una cosa y espero que me digas la verdad, esta bien, estoy bastante cansado de no recibir respuestas.

Sam sacudió la cabeza con una afirmación incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima vez?

Sam bajo su cabeza, si le dacia algo a John, después de sucumbir ante el enojo de este tendría que enfrentar el enojo de Dean, después de todo habían hecho un trato, de no decir nada por ahora.

-papá… yo… (Sam tartamudeo)

-sam solo quiero que me respondas eso, lo demás puede esperar hasta que estén listos para decir la verdad.

-fueron dos años, la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, y no es un buen recuerdo, papá… tu, tu estabas muerto papá.

Sam termino rompiendo un un silencioso llanto y arrojándose a los brazos de su padre denuevo.

-esta bien no tienes que decir un apalabra mas, cuando estén listos, shh esta bien.

John consoló a su hijo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- ok, gracias papá, no queria que esto pasara pero Dean, realizamos una promesa, no decirte nada hasta que estuviéramos listos.

- esta bien, pero que no les tome mucho tiempo, mi paciencia tiene un limite… ( John miro a sam levantando una ceja en señal de advertencia)… creo que es suficiente de chick-flick, prepárate para desayunar abajo en diez minutos OK.

- si señor.


	8. desayuno

John bajo las escaleras hacía la cocina, encontrándose con Dean vestido en jeans azules, na polera blanca y nada bajo sus pies, buscando comida en los cajones altos de la cocina.

-Dean…

- Si papá. Respondió Dean sin girar la cabeza buscando comida chatarra.

- puedo saber que estas buscando ahí,

-comida… dah, dijiste que cuando bajara ala cocina abría comida y no veo nada.

-si, me tomo un poco de tiempo despertar a tu hermano.

- si la bella durmiente puede ser una bich algunas veces.

-hijo…?

- ¿Padre?

- ve a ponerte algo sobre los pies, tendré el desayuno listo cuando regreses.

-ok.

Dean dejo la cocina con un confundido John

("dos años que diablos le paso a mis muchachos, no puede ser, fueron tres meses estoy muy seguro de eso, dos años atrás estábamos peleando con el demonio de los ojos amarillos, bueno después del choque, fuimos muy afortunados de salir de eso en una pieza, demasiada suerte para decir la verdad, y después de eso todo se fue al diablo, la puerta del infierno, Sam adicto a la sangre de demonio, y el maldito Apocalipsis")

John fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un aliento calido en sus manos.

-hola chico, no notaste nada raro con los chicos verdad…

Bones ladro feliz a John.

… tienes razón, están bien, por ahora. Dejo al perro y comenzó a preparan el desayuno.

Ocupado preparando la comida cuando escucho gritos provenientes del segundo piso, específicamente del cuarto de los muchachos, estaban pelando y maldiciéndose. ("–y ahora que"… pensó, "será mejor que suba y vea que es lo que esta pasando") dejo lo que estaba haciendo cuando estaba pasando por la puerta de la cocina los insultos y gritos pararon, ("ya son hombres grandes será mejor que deje que resuelvan sus problemas solos"). John se giro nuevamente para volver a trabajar cuando desde el segundo piso se sintió un algo de vidrio caer al suelo y luego el sonido de las pedazos de vidrio que rodaban por el suelo, se apresuro para ver que ocurría, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Sam y a Dean en el suelo peleando como cachorros, y la presencia de John no los había hecho detenerse, solo levantaron la vista unos momentos y luego continuaron paliándose.

-Dean suelta el brazo de tu hermano, Sammy deja ir la cabeza de Dean ahora…

No paso nada ni siquiera intentaron seguir las instrucciones de su padre.

…chicos sepárense, ¿Por qué se están peleando?

- la pequeña perra no pudo mantener la boca cerrada ahora pagara por lo que hizo.

- Dean no dije nada ¡idiota!, déjame IR.

-¡SUFIIENTE!

John rodea a los muchachos tomo a Dean por el brazo y trato de separarlo de su hermano, pero Sam tenia la cabeza de Dean agarrado muy fuerte, John trato de con una mano levantar a Dean y la otra tratar que Sam lo soltara, parecía no reaccionar a nada solo tratar de golpear a Dean, John lo le dio un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara y dejara ir a Dean, de pronto toda la habitación se silencio, solo se escuchaban los ecos de la cachetada que John le había propinado a Sam, el menor de los Winchester solota Dean bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

("genial ahora se están comportando como niños, solo fue un golpecito en la cara y no fue tan fuerte")

- Dean ve a esperar en la cocina, yo y tu hermano bajaremos en un momento.

Dean dejo la habitación mientras John tomaba a Sam para que se levantara del suelo, se levanto pero se rehúso a mirar a John.

- Sam mírame, lo siento, pero no fue tan fuerte y si me hubieras escudado y hubieras soltado a tu hermano cuando te lo dije nada de esto habría pasado. Porque estas tan enojado.

- es solo que… papá…

San no termino la oración y nuevamente abrazo a su padre sollozando en su hombro.

- pero… vamos Sam, eres un hombre ahora y los hombres no lloran,.

- si lo se es solo que…. papá a sido tanto tiempo, no tienes idea por todo lo que hemos pasado, como todo termino, y fuimos incapaces de detener… todas las veces que hemos muerto, el sufrimiento, y ahora estas aquí, es como… hay luz al final del túnel después de todo.

- esta bien Sammy tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo esto, pero, ahora ocupémonos de poner algo de comida en ti y tu hermano, se ven muy delgados.

Sam rodó sus ojos.

- que fue eso Jovencito.

-nada JEEZ papá, dos segundos y ya nos tratas como niños pequeños, están bien no lo puedo negar, tengo hambre.

- ve a lavarte y encuéntrame en la cocina.

John le dio un ultimo abraso a Sam y lo dirigió al baño con un leve golpe en la espalda. ("estos dos me van a volver loco") cuando llego a la cacina Dean estaba sentado devorándose un paquete de galletas.

-Dean no arruines tu apetito con eso.

-bueno, alguien me dijo que el desayuno estaría listo un ahora atrás, tengo hambre.

-Dean…. John se dirigió a su hijo levantando una ceja.

- si papá… Dean respondo lo mas cortés posible que podía.

-cuando "TU" no tienes hambre.

Dean puso su "no es graciso2 cara haciendo que John explotara en risas.

En ese momento Sam entro a la cocina, encontrando a Dean con la cara mas seria que podía hacer, y John destornillándose de la risa a su lado.

-que pasa aquí.

-solo papa siendo un completo idiota.

- hey cuida esa boca jovencito.

- si señor. Vino la respuesta a regañadientes de Dean.

-entonces ya que al fin estamos listos para desayunar.

- no me mires a mi, la pequeña perra aquí es la única razón que estemos desayunando tan tarde.

- nadie esta culpando a nadie Dean, Sam siéntate te preparare algo.

-ok gracias Papá.

La familia Winchester tomo su desayuno en silencio, parte por estaban hambrientos y parte porque había pasado tanto tiempo que cada momento que pasaba juntos querían disfrutarlo.


	9. padres e hijos

Habían pasado tres días, y los Winchester, pasaban el di a día como cualquier familia, John trabajando en el pueblo cercano como mecánico, Dean y Sam encerrados en la casa sin hacer absolutamente nada, no es que no pudieran salir, pero, después de el episodio con Dean el día que trato de ir por unas cervezas. Hicieron que sus esperanzas de salir de la casa a distraerse no se cayeran en picada.

Dean pasaba gran parte del día trabajando en su baby, y limpiando las armar. Sam por el otro lado, pasaba todo el día con su computadora, jugando y pasando el tiempo, ya que, John le había prohibido involucrarse o trabajar en algún caso,(-no lo tomen a mal espero que volvamos a trabajar pronto, pero mientras no sepa que les paso o con que estamos lidiando, cacería esta fuera de la discusión … entendido). Basto solo unas horas después que les advirtiera que nos los quería buscando en casos cuando descubrió a Sam chateando online con Caleb ayudándolo a descifrar la muerte de vírgenes en Minnesota. Historia corta, Sam había terminado con la nariz en una esquina sollozando, mientras John lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación colocando el cinturón que se había quitado en su lugar. Mientras Sam se disculpaba, John le advirtió que la próxima vez que hiciera algo que expresamente le había prohibido le quitaría la computadora para siempre.

Sam jugaba en su computadora y leía casi todo el día, y en la noche John aparecía con la cena, si… eran una familia norma.

Un día John anuncio que le tomaría mas de lo de costumbre un trabajo que le habían pedido así que permitió que los chicos fueran al pueblo y compraran comestibles.

-llámenme cuando salgan y lleguen a casa ok, no se emociones, siguen castigados, esto es por que no quiero llegar y encontrar dos zombies hambrientos… no se entretengan mucho y vuelvan enseguida.

-claro, como tu no eres el que tiene que caminar una hora para solo llegar al mercado.

- un poco de ejercicio les hará bien, los quiero en la casa antes que anochezca.

-si papá…. Dijeron al unísono.

- bien estonces me voy, no olviden de llamarme…..

-deberías tener aunque sea un poco de confianza hacia nosotros papá. Lo interrumpió Sam mirándolo con su cara de Sammy.

…no me mires así, después de su desaparición, no esperen que confíe en los dos por un tiempo, y por si no lo recuerdan todavía me deben una explicación, no lo he olvidado Sammy, hasta que todo esto se resuelva están castigados, y antes que me digas algo, se muy bien que edad tienen, pero soy su padre y están viviendo bajo mi techo, hacen lo que le digo, o enfrentan las consecuencias.

-pero…. No estas obligando a vivir contigo, como aplica eso… lo que dices no tiene sentido PAPÁ…

- Dean estas a tres palabras de quedare en casa, y Sam ocupándose solo de las compras solo… así que va a ser.

…sielncio…

-eso creí, los veo en la noche, o y traen de no comprar solo comida chatarra, hay algunos aquí que no tienen el mismo organismo que antes cuando se tratga de comer hamburguesas.

- dalo por hecho, no comida chatarra, ir al mercado y regresar.

Dijo Sam tratando de quitar el la tensión entre Dean y John, quitando un poco lo incomodo de la situación, John llamándoles la atención como niños de diez años.

Tres horas mas tarde a un lado del camino.

-vamos Sam, será fácil, SALT and burn , como en los viejos tiempos, papá nunca se enterara.

-si… dile eso a mi trasero, recuerdas. "_trabajo con Caleb, Sammy papá nunca se enterara, sabes que quieres ayudar y ni siquiera tienes que moverte de la casa puedes ayudarle por esa cosa del mail". _ Lo siguiente que se es papá parada detrás de mi toma la computadora y leyó la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Caleb…

Sam cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar el recuerdo, que lamentablemente ya estaba impreso en su cerebro por lo que presumía seria un alargo tiempo.

…creo que nunca vi a papá tan enojado, me grito por cinco minutos hasta que respiro denuevo, y cuando lo vi quitándose el… nunca me había golpeado antes con eso, y todo porque tome tu palabra y seguí tu concejo, la próxima vez solo o me hables ok, así que gracias pero no, no iré en una loca cacería, esperando que papá no nos atrape, asi que ásenos un favor y sigue caminado.

-eres una niña Samantha… bich.

-jerk.

…

John regreso, toda la casa estaba sumida en tinieblas, ecepto por el living que se encontraba iluminado por la sinuosa luz de la televisión y enfrente de esta Sammy dormido, desde su boca emergía una pequeña gota de baba. John se quedo mirando a su durmiente hijo, miro alredor buscando una señal de Dean, no estaba con Sam , o en al cocina eso dejaba su habitación, lo encontró enrollado en si mismo, John se alejo y cerro la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Bajo las escaleras, encontrando a Sam en el mismo lugar, se aproximo y lo remeció un poco.

- Sammy despierta, tienes que dormir en tu cama o mañana despertaras adolorido por dormir en el sofá.

- mmmmm….

Fue lo único que salio de su boca.

- vamos champ, no puedes dormir en el sofá.

-mmm… desasido cansado. Caminar no poder.

- ok, entonces tendré que llevarte.

De alguna forma John pudo maniobrar para poder sacar a su gigantesco hijo del sofá, mitad llevándolo y mitad arrastrándolo.

-¿desde cuando te volviste tan grande?... no creo que pueda llevarte por las escaleras, te acomodare en mi habitación esta bien.

-mmm…i..s …go..o..d…..

-eso en un si para mi.

Al día siguiente Sam despertó usado a su padre como almohada, se relajo con el contacto de su padre, recordado cuando era pequeño. John había despertado ya hace media hora pero no había querido despertar a Sam, en alguna forma ambos estaban demostrando su cariño pero no abiertamente.

-tiempo de levantarse Sammy, me doy cuenta que estas despierto.

-es sábado que dices si vamos a la cafetería al final de la carretera y ordenamos desayuno.

-eso suena genial.

-voy a ir a despertar a tu hermano… no se que comieron anoche pero los dejo nock out.

-see... un concurso de quien come mas hamburguesas tiene ese efecto, Dean gano por supuesto, me rendí después de comer la tercera, pero eso no detuvo a Dean, se trago seis hamburguesas, no se donde guarda tanto espacio par ala comida chatarra, y nunca engorda.

- dale tiempo Sam después de unos años su dieta le pasara la cuenta.

- si… lo creo.

Jon se cambio de ropa y fue a la habitación de los muchachos, estaba vacía. Baja loas escaleras y encontró a Sam listo en la puerta de la casa esperando por el.

-donde esta Dean no viene?.

- creo que tu hermano salio a correr, le traeremos algo cuando regresemos.

John y Sam disfrutaron su desayuno, ambos ordenaron una torre de panqueques y jalea, cuando acabaron John pidió una orden para llevar, ambos regresaron a casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-hey papá no tienes que trabajar hoy.

-no, lo sábado son trabajo, quien diría que trabajar honestamente sansaria tanto.

- así es la vida real.

- si eso creo.

- hey papá.

- si hijo.

-ya que estas cansado, yo y Dean, hemos estado aquí por tres semanas, me preguntaba…

- NO.

- pero ni siquiera escuchaste lo que iba a decir.

-Se lo que as a decir, Sam y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-pero papá solo escúchame.

-nada de peros, no vamos a comenzar una cacería, no los quiero involucrados con eso hasta que sepa que les paso, entendido…

- si señor.

Dijo un resignado Sam.

-ve a buscar a tu hermano…

El celular de John comenzó a sonar.

-hola.

-hola John?.. Es Helen.

- o Helen como estas.

- estoy bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hijo.

-que hijo…?

-Dean…

- que esta mal con Dean.

Sam entro se acerco a su padre. –papá no encuentro a …-shh Sam estoy al teléfono

-perdón me decías Helen, que pasa con Dean.

-no mucho… esta desmayado en mi mesa de billar.

- el esta que?... pero el esta en casa…. Sam, donde esta tu hermano.

- o ahora puedo hablar.

-SAM….!

- esta tratando de decirte no puedo encontrarlo.

-hola… todavía estoy aquí Winchester.

-perdón Helen, así que desmayado y trataste de moverlo.

-que parte de desmayado no entendiste, no reacciona, y tengo que abrir el bar en un par de horas, no creo que a mis clientes les guste que el único entretenimiento en el bar este ocupad por un muchacho borracho, así que ven aquí y as algo.

- ok Helen, no te enfades, iré a buscarlo estaré allí en una hora y algo.

John tomo un respiro profundo… - voy a matarlo, cuando ponga las manos en el… se giro,- vamos Sam tenemos que sacar a tu hermano del bar.


	10. necesitamos a John

-¿Qué esta haciendo Dean en el bar de Helen?

- y como podría saberlo…. Ve y empaca lago de ropa te espero en el auto.

John entro en su habitación buscando algo, abrió casi todos los cajones dentro de su habitación "-donde lo puse?"- o aquí esta… John golpeo su mano con la cosa que encontró, la puso en su bolso y camino atravez de la puerta.

En el auto….

-no sabes nada acera de ti hermano yéndose cierto sam?

-nop… esto es todo Dean papá.

-ok vamos a buscara tu hermano.

El viaje fue silencioso y rápido, les tomo no menos de 45 minutos para llegar al bar de Helen, John no se molesto en golpear a la puerta, conocía el lugar desde, se podría decir siempre y sabia exactamente donde buscar.

Ahí en una de las oscuras esquinas había un par de mesas de pool, y en una de ellas Dean estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, una pequeña gota de baba cayendo en su mentón, si John no hubiera estado tan enojado con Dean, ahora estaría riendo mientras tomaba una foto de la escena, pero no esta vez, tomo a Dean como si no pesara nada, y lo puso sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, por otro lado Sam miraba como su padre fácilmente tomaba a Dean , había olvidado lo fuerte que era su padre, John camino hacía la parte trasera del bar, seguido por Sam.

-creí haber escuchado a alguien hablar, como estas Winchester.

- e estado mejor, dijo John apuntando a su comatoso hijo con la mano que tenia libre.

-la paternidad nunca acaba…

-si… oye Helen ¿la habitación detrás del bar esta ocupada?

-no ¿porque?

-me preguntaba si me dejaras llevar a Dean atrás hasta que se le pase la borrachera.

- si... tu puedes, pero si ese hijo tuyo vomita en mi alfombra, tu la limpias.

-por supuesto Helen, gracias.

- no lo menciones Winchester.

John dejo caer a Dean en una de las camas no muy gentilmente cuando cayo hizo un pequeño poof, "_y donde diablos esta Sam ahora." Pensó John al darse vuelta y encontrarse solo en la habitación.

Reviso a Dean, golpeo sus piernas para que s despertara y la unica respuswta que tuvo a cambio fue un elegible "mmm..." de la boca de Dean.

John dejo la habitación, dando una ultima mirada a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta, encontró a Sam en una de las esquinas del bar bebiendo una cerveza con Jo mientras platicaban, Helen de aproximo alcanzándole una cerveza, tomo un sorbo mientras Helen se sentaba enfrene de el, - ¿que fue mal? una cacería, alguna chica…

-diciendo la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, ellos no me dicen nada, no se que mas puedo hacer, desaparecen, ahora nos los dejo salir de mi campo de visión por así decirlo, me doy la vuelta y lo primero que hace Dean es escaparse y embriagarse, tu eres una madre Helen, quizá estoy haciendo todo mal ¿que debería hacer?

-tengo una hija, hemos tenido nuestros momentos pero nada grande, por otra parte si esos dos fueran míos, les hubiera pateado el trasero el momento que aparecieron.

-ya lo hice... a Dean y el fue el que huyó.

- y que hay de Sam, a mi me parece que el es tan culpable como Dean.

-Sam es una historia diferente, en realidad no quiero hacerlo, se metió en problemas por hacer algo que le había prohibido pero… no pude terminar con el, ver su cara, para decir la verdad no quiero infligir dolor a mis hijos es lo ultimo en lo que pienso. Pero Dean tiene una cierta habilidad para llegara mis nervios.

- si lo se, y que planeas hacer encadenarlos a una cama.

- no es una mala idea… pero no, voy a tener una larga "conversación" con los dos, y los are decirme la verdad, y no me importa si tengo que sacar yo mismo la verdad de sus bocas, ellos me dirán la verdad.

Remarcando sus ultimas palabras lo suficiente mente fuerte para ser escuchada por Sam, compartió una resignada mirada con jo, sintiendo como la intensa mirada de su padre taladraba su nuca.

(-todo esto apesta) pensó.

Tres horas más tarde Dean despertó con un conocido y al mismo tiempo molesto batir de alas, antes de abrir lo sus ojos ya sabia quien estaba a su lado mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-sabes Cas… si no estuviera con una resaca del demonio, te estaría pateando tu alado trasero.

-también estoy feliz de verte Dean.

- yeah… entonces eso ase uno de nosotros, que diablos estabas pensando Cas traer a papá de vuelta.

-estabas casi roto, también Sam, no puedes enfrentar mas dolor Dean estabas al borde de un precipicio, e hecho lo que me parecía correcto, y esto no es solo acerca de ti, hay cosas muy peligrosas aproximándose, y necesitamos a John, es el unico que puede ayudarnos.


	11. una fuera malvada se aproxima

**sorry por demorarme en actualizar... aveces creo que no voy a terminar nunca esta historia, gracias por los comentarios y por tenerme en su alarma de historia me sentí alagada cuando me llegaron al mail, espero lo disfruten, como yo disfruto al escribir de los muchachos y su adorable y apuesto padre.(amo a John Winchester) :D **

-Lo necesitamos para que…. Espera, lo tengo el mundo esta perdido pero por que demonios lo regresaste, y Sam y yo tres meses después, y que es eso de la familia cazadores pero al mismo tiempo pie de manzana.

- una vez te dije, el tiempo es relativo, algunas veces podemos doblarlo, pero tiene consecuencias, como sucedió cunado Balthazar salvo al Titanic. Traer John de vuelta también las tuvo, y los tres meses fueron la única manera de hacerlo.

-dile esa historia a mi trasero cas, nos esta tratando como niños, estamos castigados, demonios,

- creo que John Winchester ya los trataba así antes de morir.

- yeah… pero antes estábamos acostumbrados, pero desde que papá murió a siso solo Sam y yo, así que ve y busca una solución a esto ahora.

-lo siento Dean, no puedo vas a tener que hacerte hombre y decirle la verdad a John antes que sea muy tarde para ti.

- que eres ahora, yo?... "hazte hombre" ¿que paso con el inocente angel que solia ser mi amigo?

- sigo siendo el mismo, pero hay una fuerza maligna y muy enojada que se esta acercando… y tendrás que lidiar con eso, ah y se me olvidaba trajo una paleta con el.

-una paleta, fuerza maligna que demonios cas…

No término de hablar cuando cas desaparecía de la nada, solo el sonido de alas alejándose, un segundo después John apareció en la puerta.

-una amenaza poderosa y enojada muy gracioso cas.

- ya despertaste.

-algo me dice que debería seguir durmiendo.

- quieres explicarme ¿porqué Helen me llamo para sacar tu borracho trasero fuera de su bar?

Dijo John raramente calmado, y para nada enojado.

-necesitaba un trago, y luego esta hermosa chica rubia apareció ante mi, historia cosrta desperté aquí.

-¿y porqué lo hiciste?

-no lo se hormonas creo, era una chica bella, traviesa también.

Dean le dijo mostrándole una de sus sonrisas mas adorables como dejándole entender que sabia de lo que estaba hablando.(1313)

John no lucia enojado y eso estaba impacientando a Dean, cuando le dio la respuesta acerca de la chica rubia, vio como su padre se acercaba a el. ("o no ahí viene, y papá enojado hace su ingreso") Dean pensó y cero sus ojos esperando que la bomba estallara, pero nada paso, John estaba a un lado de su hijo, Dean abrió los ojos y John lo golpeo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-ouch….

-deja de comportarte como un idiota, coge tus cosas, quiero llegar a casa antes de que caiga la noche.

- OK papá

John dejo la habitación, dejando tras el a un confundido Dean, Dean se estiro en la cama estaba buscando sus cosas cuando Sam entro en la habitación.

- como te fue bro…

-excelente, salt and burn, después vine aquí y conocí a esta hermosa chica, fueron las vacaciones de mi vida.

-me refiero como te fue con papá.

-bueno me golpeo en la cabeza, pero no creo que halla sido por lo de la escapada.

-espera, como… todo el camino hacía acá, venia murmurando que tendrías suerte si salías con vida de esta, que ahora de veras lo ibas a conseguir, trajo un paleta con el.

- que, el no me toco bro, y papá, espera el trajo una paleta me va a golpear con eso?

- y como voy a saber Dean te estoy contando lo que vi. Y esta bastante enojado.

-pensemos que al fin se dio cuenta que somos todos adultos aquí, yo creo que al fn algo de sensatez entro en su cabeza, o cas estuvo aquí hace unos momentos tambien…

- que dijo, el fue el que trajo a papá del infierno?

-si el lo hizo, y antes que lo preguntes, no, no puede cambiarlo estams pegados en esta vida de pie de manzana para siempre.

-le dijiste que cambiara esto, Dean! No podemos perder a papá denuevo, que estabas pensando cuando le pediste a cas algo así.

-hey solo me preguntaba si las cosa podían ser como eran antes, con papá todavía con vida y porsupuesto dejando de lado le pastel de manzana y papá tomado su paternidad tan enserio.

-pero las cosas son geniales como están ahora, hoy fuimos por desayuno mientras creíamos que dormías, y no es tan malo.

-si, tu di eso, yo soy al que han golpeado en el trasero dos veces, y tu deja adivinar ninguna…

-hey papá me golpeo la vez que me encontró chateado con Caleb.

-esa no cuento pequeño hermano te dio dos golpes y no siguió porque al primeo ya estabas llorando como una niña.

-claro que cuenta me dolió, aun puedo recordar la cara de papá y me dan escalofríos. Y no siguió porque a pesar de eso e sido un buen hijo no como tu… (Sam termino su pequeño discurso poniendo su cara más tierna a Dean)

…¿ y porque cas estaba aquí?

-dijo que debíamos contarle todo a papá, decirle la verdad, que una fuerza maligna se acercaba después de eso entro papá así que supongo que se refería a el.

-el ni siquiera te grito, no lo creo, y de verdad creo que deberíamos decirla la verdad a papá.

-si, como algo así va a pasar.

-vamos Dean debemos decirle a papá.

-¿decirle a papá que Sam?


	12. mi nombre es Castiel

**Disculpen la tardanza, el capitulo doce espero les guste, gracias por los comentarios none, (se quien eres) XDDDD muy pronto actualizare de nuevo. :D **

-Decirle a papá ¿Qué?

Anuncio John entando a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-decirte mmmm… Dean que… papá….¿qué?

-lo que Sam trata de decir es que, acerca de la cacería que ya te habíamos mencionado y queremos realizar cierto Sammy…

-si la cacería eso…

-saben chicos, se muy bien cuando me están mintiendo, así que le sugiero, que empiecen a decir la verdad cuando se dirijan a mi o vamos a tener problemas y escuchen me bien cuando les digo que nunca vamos a cazar nuevamente.

-pero papá somos adultos no puedes decirnos como llevar nuestra vida. (se escucho ya la muy conocida protesta de Sam).

-veme Sammy, soy tu padre aunque tuvieras cuarenta años, todavía seria tu padre y solo tienes 22 y todo lo que estoy haciendo y siempre hago es para mantenerte a ti y a tu hermano a salvo, no sé cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, y ya está todo dicho ustedes hacen lo que l s digo no porque se los ordeno como te gusta decirlo los trato como soldados, lo hacen porque soy su padre y quiero lo mejor para os dos y si eso es mantenerlos alejados de las cacerías para protegerlos lo haré entendido, y después de la pequeña aventura que tu hermano hizo ya no esperare mas cuando lleguemos a casa los tres tendremos una larga conversación acerca de confianza y me dirán de una vez por todas donde estuvieron estos dos meses o se la verán conmigo entendido…. Ah y Dean yo que tú me lo pensaría bien ya que a tu te toca doble por las mentiras y por escaparte.

-pero si ya nos castigaste, no podemos ir ni siquiera al maldito pueblo que solo queda a veinte minutos de casa, y mi bebe está estacionado ahí sin hacer nada eso si es una injusticia qué culpa tiene ella. (Dijo Dean haciendo referencia a él impala).

-Eso solo fue para mantenerlos en la casa y asegurarme de que no escaparan de nuevo, solo es tiempo fuera, de todo lo que signifique "divertido" para ambos, lo que pasara cuando lleguemos a casa será más que eso mucho más que esos y sé que ustedes ya lo saben, los dos recibirán la paliza de su vida si no empiezan hablar, así que les doy todo el camino a casa para que piensen esto muy bien…

La boca de Dean casi toca el suelo mientras escuchaba el discurso de John, miro a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Sam hacia lo mismo a su lado.

…cojan sus cosas nos vamos en 10 minutos. (John salió de la habitación para despedirse de Helen y Jo, dejando tras el a dos hombres sintiéndose como niños a borde de una pataleta).

-maldición…

-…

-vamos no puede estar hablando en serio.

-sabes Dean si hubiéramos hecho lo que te dije, decirle la verdad como te dije una cien veces, no estaríamos en eta situación!

-sí, si mi culpa lo se, tenemos que decirle.

-oh ahora quieres contarle déjame adivinar porque, o ya lo sé porque tu trasero va a pagar el precio, cambio el panorama sabes que, bu bu ya no me importa no le diré nada.

-Sammy sabes que perfectamente puedo decirle yo mismo.

-no cuentes con migo dude.

-si no hablas el que pagara el precio con su traseros era tu hermanito.

-en estos momentos te odio jerk.

-bitch.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, Dean y Sam sentadas cada uno en un lado del asiento posterior mirando por sus respectivas ventanas. Cuando se aproximabana casa los dos se miraron y pusieron tensos.

John bajo del auto y le tomo cuatro pasos darse cuenta que sus hijos ni siquiera habían intentado salir del auto, se giro y le grito.

-¡CHICOS A LA CASA AHORA!...

Se miraron pero no dijeron nada

…ok háganlo como quieran…

Dijo un enfadado John caminando alrededor del auto abrió una de las puertas y saco a Sam por un brazo forzándolo a salir del auto, lo giro y le dio dos fuertes palmadas.

…¡ve a la casa ahora Sam!

Sam se giro y vio la furia de su padre lo que lo hizo darse vuelta y casi correr para llegar a la casacón una mano sobándose el dolor en su trasero, John siguió a Sam con la mirada hasta que entro en la casa, después se giro para hacer lo mismo con Dean pero este ya estaba caminando hacia ella.

…tuviste tu oportunidad para entrar cuando te lo ordene ven aquí.

Dean se congelo en sus pasos, se giro y John vi algo que creyó nunca vería en su estoico hijo, estaba llorando pero no cualquier llanto eran lagrimas silenciosas que no representaban para nada el porte y la cara de Dean en aquellos momentos,

…("qué diablos les está pasando a mis hijos, no he visto a Dean llorando así desde que Sam se fue a Stamford ")

John se aproximo a Dean, luego lo abraso mientras lo acariciaba en la espalda, haciendo pequeños shhh, Dean estaba tan concentrado dentro de su pena que mas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos aunque en ningún momento emitió quejido o llanto alguno.

-está bien hijo, sé que he sido demasiado rudo contigo, más que con Sammy, pero tu si sabes cómo llegar a mis nervios, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

Las palabras de John solo incrementaron las lágrimas de Dean, se aferro a su padre como si fuera lo último que le quedara, sintiéndose sin esperanzas.

-vamos muchacho, trata de calmarte eres un chico grande, prometo que solo hablaremso nada de castigo, me estas asustando Dean.

Dean levanto su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de John murmuro un "lo siento" y volvió a apoyarse en su padre.

-vamos Dean si estas asustado de mi no tienes por qué no te pondré en esta situación nuevamente, no estoy enojado.

De pronto John sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Dean sobre él, logro interceptarlo ante que cayera al suelo.

-Dean estas bien, que demonios está pasando, solo se desmayo….

-estas bien, necesitas ayuda con él.

De pronto Jon ya no se encontraba solo con su hijo un hombre en gabardina había aparecido de la nada a su lado.

-oh… quién diablos eres, sal de mi propiedad.

- Dean es bastante pesado si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarlo.

-no gracias son capaz de cargar a mi hijo yo mismo y no lo volveré a repetir sal de mi propiedad antes que lo haga por ti.

- de verdad necesito hablar contigo y tus hijos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, y estoy seguro que Dean ate hablo de mi soy Castiel.

-Dean no me ha dicho nada acerca de nada desde que volvió, pero si el te conoce estyo casi seguro de decir que tu sabes donde estuvieron estos últimos meses.

-si lo sé.

-¿entonces donde diablos han estado?

-no soy yo el indicado para contarte, pero pensé que Dean o Sam ya te lo habían dicho, se lo advertí, está retrasando toso, y algo peligroso se acerca.

John miro al extraño por unos momentos …("quién diablos es este tipo") tomo a Dean y se dirigió a la casa seguido bien cerca por el extraño en gabardina llamado Castiel.


	13. Sam

Entraron en la casa, Sam no se encontraba cerca para ayudarlo, deposito a Dean en uno de los sillones y llamo a Sam

-Sam, donde estás muchacho ven aquí.

Sam estaba en su habitación pensando en algo que lo sacara del aprieto en el que se encontraba, (claro como si algo me va a ayudar ahora).

-SAM!

(Maldita sea, papá me está buscando, podría escapar, pero cuando papá me encuentre, seria flashstack denuevo,)

Sam estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho a John golpeando en su puerta, después trato de abrirla pero Sam la había cerrado por dentro.

-¿Sam estas ahí? Sammy…

-si señor

-Sammy porque estas encerrado, abre la puerta Sam

Sam no hizo intento alguno de abrir la puerta por lo contrario sumergió la cara en su almohada.

-Samuel Winchester… (La enojada voz de John atravesó la puerta)

… Sam abre esta puerta, y sal de ahí en este instante.

La paciencia de John estaba alcanzando su límite.

Sam emergió de la almohada, (genial ahora empeore todo) Sam se aproximo a la puerta, en el otro lado John escucho los pasos de Sam, espero a que Sam tuviera la mano en el pomo de la puerta para hablar.

-estas en serios problemas jovencito, abre la puerta ahora.

Sam saco la mano de la puerta, y se alejo sin creer sus propias palabras, e grito a John

-NO!

-que? esto no es un debate chico, abre la puerta ahora.

-no….

Pero solo fue un susurro…

-ok Sam hazlo a tu manera,

-no puedo creer que mis dos adultos hijos se estén actuando como niños, pero esto termina ahora.

John dejo escapar un suspiro y patio la puerta de la habitación de Sam no tenía tiempo para esto Dean estaba inconsciente abajo y Sam se comportaba como un niño, la puerta dio un gran paff al abrirse, quedo colgada al marco, John paso por encima de esta y termino de romperla dejando la puerta hecha añicos en el suelo, Sam tenía su cara sumergida en su almohada, ya suponía que su padre perdería la paciencia con él.

-Sam levántate.

Sam levanto la cabeza vio a John a su lado con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y una mirada nada alentadora.

-te lo advierto muchacho levante ahora.

Sam se limito a volver a poner su cabeza en la almohada, John ya había tenido demasiado con el comportamiento errático de su hijo, se sentó en la cama y con mucha facilidad tomo las piernas de Sam las paso por su regazo ahora, la mitad del cuerpo de Sam estaba colgando de las rodillas de John y el otro seguía en la cama, Sam no se movió ni trato de hacer un escándalo , sabía lo que pasaría si comenzaba una pelea con su padre, después de todo el era Sam y los días en la casa de los Winchester no pasaban sin que el buscara una pelea con su padre.

Pero esta vez era diferente, el no quería discutir el solo, ignora y se comporto mal con John, y eso era algo que John no toleraba de ninguno de sus hijos, ("todo esto es tu culpa Dean" pensó Sam) mientras John le bajaba los pantalones.

-No sé qué pasa contigo Sam , pero sabes muy bien, que cuando te doy una orden espero que lo hagas sin reclamar… bueno puedes reclamar, pero encerrarte en tu habitación, y gritarme que no cuando te había preguntado gentilmente que abrieras la puerta, y la pero parte, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estas tan molesto con migo, yo soy el que debería estar enojado…

Con su pequeño discurso John comenzó a bajar la ley en el vulnerable Sam, golpeando su pálido trasero que comenzaba a ponerse rosado.

-papa… vamos, no puedes hacer esto soy un adulto.

John se detuvo unos momentos,.

-Si eres un adulto, responde me esto, ¿porque estas actuando como un niño? Encerrándote en tu habitación, cuando te llamo, y cuando te pido que abras la puerta no lo haces, dime si eso no es el comportamiento de un niño de 5 años.

-ok entiendo pero, sigo siendo un adulto, no me puedes tratar como a un niño.

-eres mi niño, y si te comportas como uno te tratare como uno.

Con esto John bajo los boxes de Sam y continuo con su tarea de padre.

-papá….no…. no lo digo enserio, no puedes, déjame ir.

Sam comenzó a luchar par a liberarse de su padre., moviéndose frenéticamente, pero John no lo permitiría, sujeto a Sam muy fuerte con una mano y continuo dándole nalgadas a su hijo,.

-algo de esto esta llegando a tu cerebro Sam

-si tu necesidad de demostrar que eres el macho alfa como siempre auch…

John dejo caer su mano dos veces más muy fuerte, por la respuesta de Sam

-sabes hijo, tenia planeado solo darte un par de nalgadas pero tu actitud, me a demostrado que tengo que hacer algo mas al respecto, John movió a Sam para que se parara, Sam se apresuro en vestirse pero fue detenido por John.

-No he termina contigo Sam espera aquí, y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, esta vez si obedecería lo que te digo.

John dejo la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto busco en unos de las gavetas y extrajo, una pieza rectangular de madera plana con un mango, volvió a salir de la habitación.

Cuando entro nuevamente en la habitación de Sam, estaba en el mismo lugar que lo dejo mirando el suelo, cuando John entro Sam levanto la vista y sus ojos se fueron directamente a la mano de John, sus ojos se agrandaron…

-papá?... no

John no dijo nada tomo a Sam por el brazo y lo deposito en su regazo una vez más.

-haz estado pidiendo esto, hace mucho tiempo, y finalmente lo obtendrás.

-papá por favor.

San no espero a que Sam tuviera tiempo de reclamar, dejo caer el primer golpe, que hizo un gran Wack , dejando el trasero de Sam con una gran marca roja.

-nunca más vas a faltarme el respeto como lo haz echo hoy, o esto (dijo John mostrándole la padle a Sam) será una cosa recurrente entre nosotros.

Diciendo esto golpeo a Sam diez veces más, sintiendo su corazón roto cuando Sam comenzó a llorar.

-papá lo siento… n…o… masss por favor.

John dejo la padle a un lado y giro a Sam abrazándolo feroz mente.

-Lo siento Sam, ya acabo, siento haber sido tan duro contigo, pero ya era demasiado.

-lo se... lo siento… (Sam se aferro a los brazos de su padre).

-esta clase de pataleta y comportamiento no pasara ms entendido.

-si señor.

-si.. (John abraso a Sam por última vez) ahora ve al baño y seca esas lagrimas, voy a buscar a Dean, O DEMONIOS Dean, con todo esto olvide a Dean esta desmayado en el sofá.

John dejo la habitación.

-¿Dean se desmayo? … papá espera…


	14. sick

John bajo las escaleras maldiciendo, (Sam siempre podía hacerlo enojar a tal nivel que olvidaba que estaba haciendo). Dean todavía estaba desmayado en el sillón, vigilado por el hombre en gabardina, se acerco a Dean seguido de cerca por Sam, quien se estaba sobando su adolorido trasero, cuando se dio cuenta que Cass estaba en la habitación quito sus manos enseguida.

-hola Sam

-hey Cass ¿qué haces aquí?

-tratando de hacer las cosas bien, ¿por qué no le has contado a tu padre la verdad?

-es algo complicad.

-todo esto se hubiera evitado, si solo le hubieran dicho la verdad, incluso eso que te incomoda ahora Sam

Dijo Cass dirigiendo su vista a las manos de Sam que volvían a su trasero, cuando Cass lo dijo las aparto rápidamente.

-mira quien tiene sentido del humor ahora.

-así que si conoces a este tipo, (dijo John apartando la vista de Dean) ahora se están quedando sin opciones, y creo que él tiene razón si me hubieran dicho, todo lo que a pasado desde que aparecieron, bueno no abría pasado, pero ahora con la verada no sé si pueda evitar que ese dolor sea más fuerte en el futuro hijo, así que te sugiero que lo pienses bien.

-John Winchester te diría todo lo que esto significa pero, cro que debes escucharlo de la bopca de Dean y Sam, volveré mañana, cuando espero que esto estará arreglado.

Cass desapareció con el usual sonido del batido de alas, John miraba el lugar que Cass había ocupado hace unos momentos.

-¿el acaba de?...

-si… el desapareció papá

-¿así como si nada?

-es usualmente como ocurre.

John agito su cabeza (no era tiempo de pensar como este tipo había desaparecido) se aproximo a Dean, y toco su rostro un par de veces, tratando de despertarlo, sin ningún logro.

-¿que está mal con Dean?

-no lo sé hijo, estaba molesto acerca de algo, y se desmayo, antes que entráramos a la casa… vamos kidoo despierta.

Cada momento que pasaba Dean sin responder, preocupaba más a John, incluso había golpeado suavemente el rostro de Dean un par de veces pero nada, Sam por su lado miraba a Dean con los ojos bien abiertos preocupado por la salud de este, de todo el tiempo que habían pasado justos nunca había visto a Dean tan enfermo, excluyendo esa vez de la fiebre amarilla eso había sido algo con fantasmas.

-papá ¿qué diablos pasa con Dean?

-ya te lo dije no lo sé…

Paso una hora sin que Dean reaccionara, John estaba sentado en una silla frente a Dean, Sam a los pies de Dean estaba estirando las piernas por estar parado todo este tiempo, pero sentarse no era una opción. Dean comenzó a moverse es sus sueños, John puso una mano en la frente de su hijo tratando de calmarlo, notando que estaba caliente.

-maldita sea, se está enfermando, Sam trae el kid de primeros auxilios, y un paño húmedo.

-¿Qué, que pasa esta herido?

-tiene fiebre, necesito el kid de primeros auxilios ahora Sam

Sam dejo la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna,(eso está bien)pensó John su hijo menor siempre lo contradecía en todo, pero cuando se trataba de Dean, todas sus diferencias feudaban de lado. Unos mitos más tarde regreso Sam con todo, John deposito el paño en la frente de Dean, y saco el termómetro de su paquete, hacia la oreja de Dean, espero por el bip, y lo removió,.

-tiene una fiebre muy alta, hay que bajarla, Sam ve y llena la tina con agua tibia, tu hermano se está enfermando…

John comenzó a desvestir a Dean, Dean comenzó a temblar por el cambio de temperatura.

-todo está bien Dean, voy a hacerte sentir mejor.

Dean abrió sus ojos y vio a su padre tratando de quitarle los pantalones, trato de golpear la mano de su padre, pero fue cortado por las palabras de su padre.

-Cálmate Dean estás enfermo.

Dean dejo de resistirse y dejo que su padre le quitara la ropa dejándolo solo en bóxers, John lo tomo y lo condujo al baño, donde Sam había dejado de correr el agua.

-Sam ayúdame con tu hermano.

Depositaron a Dean en la bañera. En el momento que su piel toco el agua comenzó a resistirse, era como si lo estuvieran poniendo en una tina llena de hielo.

-Dean es solo agua, cálmate…

Sam lo consolaba mientras trataba de poner las piernas de Dean de vuelta en la bañera.

-Dean tienes mucha fiebre, trata de calmarte, te sentiras mejor en unos minutos deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al agua.

-P….a…..ppppaa….

- sí, hijo es papá, deja que tu hermano te ayude a poner esas pierna adentro OK.

John estaba ocupado sosteniendo el torso de Dean y sus manos en el momento.

-P…A.A….paaa. tu estasss… mmmuerto.

-no hijo, estoy vivo, trata de relajarte está bien.

- oo...ok.

Dean se calmó lo suficiente para que Sam al fin pudiera poner a Dean en su lugar, enfermo y todo aun Dean tenía suficiente fuerza, como para noquearlo si quería. John estaba ocupando el paño para mojar la frente y el cuerpo de Dean mientras este descanso su cabeza en el regazo de su padre.

-Sam dame unas toallas.

Sam se quedo mirando como su padre atendía a Dean, lo sentó en la tina, luego dejo salir el agua mientras ponía una toalla en los hombros de Dean, luego tomo a Dean con mucha facilidad en sus brazos, y se dirigió a su habitación. John le cambio el bóxer mojado y luego lo deposito en la cama y lo tapo, salió de la habitación para buscar paracetamol y un vaso de agua, pero cuando llego a la puerta Sam estaba esperándolo con un vaso de agua y dos paracetamoles en la mano, John le sonrió y se acerco a Dean, lo despertó le dio el medicamento y le aproximo el vaso de agua a los labios.

-tómalos Dean te ayudara a dormir.

Dean se trago las pastillas y dejo que John lo depositara en la cama una vez más, donde Dean se durmió el momento que su cabeza toco la almohada.

-que pasa hijo.

Le pregunto John a Sam mientras salían de la habitación, tenía una mirada muy triste.

-esto es todo mi culpa, Dean ha estado con tanto estrés últimamente, hay tanta presión sobre sus hombros, y la culpa. Sabía que todo esto llegaría a su límite en algún momento, su cuerpo colapso, si te hubiéramos dicho la verdad desde el principio, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- no es tu culpa Sam, nada de esto, si alguien es culpable… ese soy yo, e pasado gran parte del tiempo desde que llegaron, solo los e presionado, tratándolos como niños, lo siento hijo, fue tan doloroso cuando los perdí, que tratarlos así fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para mantenerlos cerca…

-papá, necesitas sabe la verdad, incluso si Dean me mata cuando se entere que lo traicione…

Les cuento yo creo que dos capítulos más y al fin terminaría este capítulo. Saludos a todos los que leen mi fanfic. Gracias : D


	15. confesiones

John se sentó en el sofá, su cara se volvía pálida a medida que Sam le contaba lo que verdad había pasado. La muerte de John después de vender su alma al demonio de ojos amarillos para salvar la vida de Dean, los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas cuando llego a la parte de en donde encontraba a John en el suelo sin vida, seco sus ojos con su mano y continuo la historia. Como hazazel lo recluto, siendo uno de los elegidos para liderar su ejército, le hablo de su muerte, como cuando pensó que estaba ganando uno de los otros le clavo una cuchilla en la espalda, antes que san prosiguiera con su historia John estaba a su lado levantándole la camiseta, revisando la espalda de su hijo.

-no te molestes, no hay ninguna cicatriz ahí.

-¿pero cómo, porque?

-déjame terminar y podrás entender todo.

-está bien, solo un poco de preocupación paternal.

John bajo la camiseta de Sam, apretando afectuosamente el hombro de su hijo, mientras tomaba asiento en denuevo. Sam aclaro su garganta y continúo con la historia.

-entonces, no quiero que te preocupes está bien, esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, es historia vieja lo que importa es lo que pase ahora está bien.

-tratare pero no te prometo nada.

- entonces la cosa es que, como que morí cuando el tipo me apuñalo en la espalda.

-tu ¿qué?...! MORISTE! Esto es una broma cierto porque si lo es no es gracioso Sam

-deja explicártelo papá, el caso es que Dean… como decírtelo sin que te vulvas loco.

-solo dime la verdad hijo.

-ok, Dean vendió su alma para traerme de nuevo a la vida.

-¿el qué? O mi dios cuanto tiempo le dieron 10 años eso es lo9 usual, Sammy tu hermano va a morir mi dios Mary, no podemos dejar que esto pase, tenemos que encontrar al demonio y romper el contrato…

John estaba caminando a través del living pensando y hablando solo, Sam tuvo que gritarle para tener su atención nuevamente.

-PAPÁ escúchame Dean está bien el no va a morir, el trato ya expiro.

-que quieres decir con que ya expiro, tu hermano no está muerto.

-el trato fue un año, pasamos ese año buscando una salida pero nada, cuando el trato llego a su fin, los perros del infierno vinieron a segar el alma de Dean… él, el… murió en mis brazos papá, trate de todo para traerlo a la vida pero ningún demonio negociaba, perdí la cuenta de las veces que estuve en el cruce caminos, necesitaba a mi hermano… la cosa que mas temías papá, estaba solo.

De pronto antiguos recuerdos golpearon la mete de Sam, que no pudo contener sus lagrimas, John se aproximo a él y lo abraso. Demasiado dolor guardado por demasiado tiempo.

-está bien hijo respira.

Los dos volvieron a sentarse esta vez juntos, Sam prosiguió con su historia.

-Entonces, Dean estuvo muerto por dos meses, y después un milagro sucedió, le puedes llamar así, ya que, fue un ángel quien lo rescato desde la perdición… así es como Cass lo dice.

-déjame procesar esto, tu hermano se fue al infierno, dos meses después, este ángel lo regreso a la vida, Sam como quieres como quieres que te crea esto es una locura desparecieron por dos mese y esto es la única explicación que se…

-papá ya te lo dije, esto es una realidad diferente, tu estas muerto en mi realidad, déjame terminar o nunca entenderás.

-lo siento, continua.

-el gran milagro de Cass solo fue para detener el apocalipsis, todo porque con todo lo que paso, en algún momento quebramos los sellos que contenían a Lucifer alejado del mundo terrenal, así que ese año tratamos de impedir que los demonios siguieran abriendo sellos, pero todo fue en vano, los sellos fueron rotos y Lucifer camino por la tierra una vez más.

-me estás diciendo que mis hijos estuvieron involucrados en al apocalipsis.

-mas que involucrados fuimos parte del apocalipsis. Nuestro destino era servir de receptáculos para Miche y Lucifer,.

A este punto de la conversación, todos los colores de la cara de John se habían drenado, no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de Sam, demasiado para procesar en una tarde, y por la cara de Sam lo que le había contado hasta ahora solo era la punta del iceberg.

-Empezaron el apocalipsis, la tierra se destruyo, y tada… los ángeles trajeron a todos de vuelta a la vida.

-no, Lucifer y Migue, como lo dije antes, necesitaban receptáculos, los que convenientemente eras yo y Dean, adivina a quien le tocaba ser Lucifer.

-Sam solo dímelo no me hagas adivinar… Dean.

-no, yo fui el escogido para ser el traje de carne de Lucifer, con toda mi historia de sangre de demonio…

- pero eso ya paso, recuerdas, el mes que pasamos en la cabaña desintoxicándote..

-si, Bobby me conto que eso pasa en esta realidad, entonces tuve que decir que si a Lucifer, de acuerdo con el plan de destruirlo, y Dean, Dean se rehúso así que Miguel tome el cuerpo de Adam…

John miro a su hijo, el nunca les había hablado acerca de Adam, quizá esto de la otra realidad era cierto.

-¿Hijo que sabes acerca de Adam?

-no mucho solo el hecho de que, QUE ES NUESTRO HERMANO BASTARDO, QUE ENGAÑASTE A MAMÁ Y LUEGO CRIASTE EN ESA MALDITA VIDA DE PIE DE MANZANA, COMPO PUDISTE!

Sam termino de gritar y antes que se diera cuenta John esta frente a él, dándole una dolorosa cachetada, que hizo voltear a Sam, luego lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR BASTARDO A TU HERMANO ME OYES EL ES MI HIJO LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE E S TU HERMANO NO MEDIO HERMANO TU HERMANO Y NO LO CRIE, SOLO LO LEGUE A CONOCER CUANDO TENIA DIEZ AÑOS, SU MADRE HIZO TODO EL TRABAJO CRIANDOLO, SOLO LO VEO UN PAR DE VECES EN EL AÑO, Y NO ENAÑE A TU MADRE, ESO PASO MUCHO DESPUES DE SU MUERTE, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME HABLAS ASI, ENTENDIDO

Sam estaba cubierto de lagrimas para cuando John lo soltó, solo asintió con la cabeza no confiaba en su boca para el momento pero John, John era otra historia.

-pregunte, ¿está claro jovencito? O quieres terminar esta discusión en tu habitación con la padle…

-si señor lo entiendo.

Entonces John abraso a su hijo su reacción había sido un poco brusca, pero estaba equivocado si dejaba a uno de sus hijos hablarle así.

-así que… conoces a tu hermano, como, me refiero a… que piensas de él.

-bueno solo estuve con el dos veces la primera no era él, y la segunda, ya que Dean se rehúso a ser el receptáculo de Miguel, Adam era el siguiente en la lista, yo le di el sí a Lucifer Y Adam a Miguel, el plan era encerrar a Lucifer de vuelta al infierno, yo y Adam caímos al infierno, y Dean quedo solo.

John tomo su celular y marco el numero de Adam.

-hola Adam…

-papá eres de verdad tu…

-SI hijo soy yo a pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez…

-un año no es poco tiempo papá…

-si lo siento mucho hijo, solo te llamaba para saber que estabas bien.

-sí, termine la preparatoria, mi graduación será en un par de días, si quieres venir, aunque se que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

John trato de no molestarse con la última frase de Adam.

-haré todo lo que pueda para estar ahí, Adam.

-si te creo, me tengo que ir fue bueno hablar contigo, adiós.

Antes que John pudiera decir adiós, se escucho el tono de marcar.

-¿ese era Adam?

-si ese era Adam hijo.

-no puedo creer que siga vivo.

-claro que está vivo, Sam, ¿el está muerto en tu realidad?

-el callo al infierno junto a mí, pero Castiel solo me trajo a mi.

-el dejo a Adam en el infierno si nada más.

-si

Sam se salto la parte de, el pasando un año sin alma, le conto a John del poder de las almas y Castiel salvando al titanic, lo que como consecuencia tuvo a mucha gente regresando a la vida, incluyendo a John.

-me estás diciendo que. El maldito ángel cambio la historia y por eso , según tu ahora estoy vivo, y todo esto, su desaparición por dos meses fue una consecuencia de todo esto, y yo… yo e estado castigándolos por eso, como no me habían dicho nada antes Sam

-es, solo, que… no lo sé papá.

- y yo creyendo que se habían largado sin más, sin ni la mas mínima consideración de dejarme saber donde se encontraban, estaba tan enojado, tan preocupado, y todo este tiempo, aparecieron en esta realidad mas confundidos que nunca, y no me dijeron nada…

… hijo, en realidad no sé cómo continuar desde aquí.

-tu… podrías perdonarnos, si es que puedes.

-no hijo…

OK… no mi mejor capitulo pero espero lo disfruten: D - TRATARE DE ACTUALISAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA Y ESO ADIOCIN…. Yo creo que empezare una historia donde John vuelve en el fin de esta temporada jejeje, si tiene alguna idea la recibo con los brazos abiertos adiocin….


	16. confeciones II

…

-Pero papá, se que fue una equivocación no decirte la verdad desde un principio, pero hay tanto que hicimos este último tiempo, y se que lo desaprobarías, y si lo piensas fue Castiel el que cambio el tiempo no nosotros.

-Sam, no dije, no; no los perdono, me refería a que no hay nada que perdonar, todo esto no fue su culpa, de alguna forma estos ángeles le dieron una oportunidad a nuestra familia, desde que fallecí, ¿fueron tres años?

-pero en esta realidad nunca moriste así que…

-así que nada, hijo, los e golpeado sin descanso, literalmente, la verdad hubiera prevenido todo esto, los castigos…

-sí pero sabes cómo es Dean, no me deja decirte nada, son muchas cosas, cosas que no quieres saber, y es mejor si no las sabes, pero aquí toda paso similarmente, con algunas diferencias…

- Y Dean, creyó que me enojaría si me entero de lo que hicieron…

-algo asi.

-Hijo has sufrido tanto, y lo se porque cuando los encontré en la casa de Bobby, no eras el mismo que había desaparecido hace meses, parecía que hubieran roto algo en ti, como si hubieras perdido la esperanza…

Sam solo asintió, muchos recuerdos asomado a la superficie, parecía que no los podía contener, John anticipo las lagrimas de su hijo, aproximándose a él, paso un brazo por los hombros de Sam, y Sam dejo caer la cabeza en el pecho de su padre instantáneamente, dejando caer lagrimas de antiguas penas, y recuerdos dolorosos.

era tarde cuando Sam termino su historia, era casi la hora de salida del sol, como las cinco de la mañana, John miro a Sam el que miraba el vacio.

-hijo… Sam.

Le tomo bastante responder, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-creo que es hora que te vayas a la cama, no has dormido nada, y tengo que ir a revisar a Dean.

-no te preocupes por mi, solo tomare una taza de café y te ayudo aquí.

-no

-pero papá

-sin peros, te vas a la cama.

John tomo a Sam por una de sus muñecas, y lo arrastro a la habitación que compartía en el segundo piso con Dean, estaba vacía. Sam estaba bastante cansado, ya que, no peleo con John cuando este lo sentó en una de las camas y le saco polera, pantalones y zapatos, dejándolo solo en polera y bóxers, lo recostó en la cama tapándolo bien,-"no estoy cansado"- salió de la boca de Sam antes de quedarse dormido John le dio un beso en la frente y dejo la habitación.

John bajo las escaleras, fue a la cocina puso a calentar una nueva jarra de café, luego camino los tres pasos que separaba la cocina de su cuarto, Dean aun dormía, tomo el termómetro de la mesita de noche, y lo puso en la oreja de Dean, espero por el bip, se tranquilizo al ver que la fiebre ya había pasado, acomodo el cubrecamas, regresando a la cocina que estaba inundada con el sonido de agua hirviendo.

John Winchester era un hombre de hábitos, no podía comenzar su día sin una taza de café, escribir en su diario, ver que sus hijos estuvieran bien, entrenar por una hora o dos, regresar y encontrar la mayoría de las veces a sus hijos aun dormidos, después prepararían el desayuno, si no había ningún llamado de auxilio, pasaban el día buscando casos, entrenando. A John y Dean les gustaba trabajar en autos, en cambio Sam pasaba horas en su computadora, como decía, buscando nuevas formas de eliminar a sus enemigos, pero lo que verdad hacía era investigar por una hora o dos y luego pasaba horas jugando juegos en línea, un pequeño detalle que John y Dean ignoraban.

Esta mañana fue diferente, John tomo su taza de café, pero no hizo todas las cosas que mencione anteriormente, el solo sentó ahí toda la mañana, tratando de procesar todo lo que sus hijo le había contado.

Era casi mediodía, así de la nada se levanto y camino hacia el cuarto de Sam, Sam dormía abrazando una almohada, John movió un mechón de pelo descubriéndola cara de su hijo menor, se fue muy despacio, tratando de no hacer ruidos. Fue abajo donde encontró Dean en su habitación mirando al vacío.

-Dean hijo… estas bien.

-¿papá?...que estoy haciendo aquí, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el bar de Helen.

-ayer fui a buscarte después que Helen me llamo, te traje y antes que entráramos a la casa te desmayaste en mis brazos, estuviste con una fiebre muy alta toda la noche.

-entonces estoy enfermo, yo nunca me enfermo.

-hay una primera vez para todo.

-así que vas a hacer ahora patear mi trasero antes o después del desayuno, porque estoy un poco hambriento.

Dean lo dijo queriendo hacerse el gracioso, pero John no sonreía parecía triste, Dean juraría que trataba sin mucho éxito de contener sus lagrimas.

-lo siento hijo nunca más volveré a herirte.

-vamos Papá sabes que lo que haces cuando estas enojado en mi trasero no me hiere,, bueno me duele un poco pero no es así como si estuvieras torturándome o algo…

Dean no termino de hablar cuando John se aproximo a él, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-papá que sucede… me estas asustando…

-sammy me lo conto todo Hijo, estoy muy apenado por todo lo que pasaron,

Dean se soltó de John y se levanto.

-esa pequeña perra lo pagara.

Dean trato de salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por John, que le dio un tirón y lo volvió a sentar en la cama.

-tú no harás nada a tu hermano, los dos ya han pasado por suficiente, y vamos a trabajar con este ángel amigo de ustedes para solucionar todo esto.

-¿pero papá no estás enojado?

-¿Enojado de qué?

- de todo… lo que hicimos, vamos, si Sam realmente te conto todo, el pobre debe estar en algún rincón de la casa llorando después de la paliza que le diste.

-no hijo, el me dijo la verdad acerca de todo lo que han pasado, desde que morí, pero ahora estoy vivo, y vamos a arreglar todo esto entendido.

-yes sir…


	17. back on the road

Porque tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano, no es como que tengamos que ir a exorcizar algún demonio o cazar fantasmas. Y desde que papá "no nos deja hacer nada" (ya que sabía que John lo escucharía) Desde… bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, esto apesta, vienes Sammy, oh… lo olvidaba todo esto gracias a Cass que no ha mostrado su trasero desde que dejo caer la bomba y papá se entero de todo.

En el otro lado de la habitación Sam trataba de ignorar a Dean mientras se acomodaba en la cama, estaba a punto de responder cuando un grito de John los interrumpió "Dean, Sam arriba" Dean se rasco la cabeza y salió de la habitación mientras Sam se volvía hacia la pared y se quedaba nuevamente dormido.

-hombre esto apesta todavía está oscuro afuera… ¿A dónde vamos papá?

-es una sorpresa deja de quejarte y toma desayuno, donde está tu hermano?

-no lo sé, la princesa aun está durmiendo.

-pero le dije…

-lo sé, los quiero listos en 30 min… pero es Sam, necesitas una grúa para levantar a pie grande.

-espera aquí mientras voy a despertar a t hermano de una forma o la otra…

John entro a la habitación encontrando a Sam aun dormido, aunque le costara admitirlo todavía Sam aun era su pequeño, movió gentilmente el brazo de Sam para despertarlo.

-Sammy es hora de levantarse, tenemos que salir en 30 minutos.

-mmm no…

Sam solo se acomodo aun más y siguió durmiendo.

-SAMUEL ALAN WINCHESTER… mueve tu trasero fuera de la cama ya estamos atrasados.

-ok…. papá ya desperté

-ok te quiero listo en 20 minutos, una ducha rápida y al impala, lo digo enserio Sam.

-si ya te oí, si me dieras un poco de espacio quizá pueda levantarme.

John se movió del lado de la cama de Sam, salió de la habitación a terminar el café que lo esperaba eran tres horas de viaje y no estaba seguro si tenía las energías de necesarias para soportar un viaje de 3 horas con los muchachos.

Dean se encontraba afuera cargando sus cosas en el auto, cuando John miro su reloj, habían pasado 20m minutos desde que subió a la habitación de Sam y esté aun no bajaba.

-Sam que te toma tanto tiempo!

Grito, pero ninguna respuesta llego a sus oídos.

-maldita sea, Dean termina de preparar el auto voy por tu hermano.

John subió nuevamente a la habitación de los muchachos (-me voy a hacer viejo subiendo esto) pensó. -Sam que te toma tanto… no termino la frase cuando vio el bulto en la cama de Sam, -maldita sea Sam es la tercera vez que subo a despertarte, ya estamos atrasados arriba. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el completo silencio en la habitación, por un momento pensó que Sam estaría enfermo se aproximo y puso su mano izquierda en la frente de su hijo,-no, no está caliente, Sam aparto la mano de John quejándose (-maldita sea que hay que hacer en esta casa para poder dormir, ya déjame Dean).

John perdió completamente la paciencia cuando Sam se dio vuelta abruptamente quitándose la mano de John de la frente, diciéndole que se largara y lo dejara en paz. John tomo los cobertores de la cama los bajo al final de la cama, Sam abrió los ojos al instante sintiendo el frio que recorría todo su cuerpo, y el escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con la falta de calor en su cuerpo más que por la mirada que le daba su padre.

Nada gentil John lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto de la cama arrastrándolo todo el camino hacía el baño.

-¡ESTA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE TENGO QUE VENIR A DESPERTARTE YA ESTAMOS MAS QUE ATRAZADOS SAM!

John lo llevo al baño donde lo metió, no gentilmente en la ducha, Sam no tuvo tiempo de sacarse la ropa cuando John dio el agua.

-pero haa, maldita sea esta fría.

-tienes 5 minutos para ducharte Sam

Y con eso John dejo la habitación, para tranquilizarse un poco, por unos momentos pensó en poner a Sam en su lugar… pero ya habían dejado los castigos en el pasado, tenía que aceptar que sus hijos habían crecido, pero eso no impedía el reto que Sam se llevaría, (-quizá lo castigue), pensó John, (-unas semanas limpiando armas le enseñara) John se dirigió a un montón de ropa que estaba sobre la cama de Sam para guardarla en el bolso de Sammy, tomo la que Sam había usado el día anterior para dejarla en el canasto de la ropa sucia cuando noto que estaba mojada, instintivamente la olfateo la ropa de Sam

(-¿licor? Pero si ayer Sam se acostó temprano), John se giro lentamente con la polera aun es sus manos cuando Sam entraba a la habitación lo primero que vio fue lo que sostenía John y a juzgar por su mirada sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-asi que esto,(mostrando la polera húmeda y pasada a alcohol, tirándola hacía Sam), por esto, esta es la razón por la que tuve que subir tres veces a despertarte, a donde fuiste anoche Sam?, bueno eso es lógico ayer cuando "te fuiste a dormir" te escapaste para irte de copas.

-papá yo…

-no quiero oírlo Sam, tienes prohibido salir sin que yo o tu hermano o alguien sepa donde estas, el ángel aquel lo dejo claro estamos en peligro, si algo te hubiera pasado… Sam si algo te hubiera pasado no nos abríamos enterado…

-papá lo siento es solo que quería escapar de la casa por unos momentos, Salí a tomar un poco de aire… y luego…

-¿y luego qué? Te topaste con un bar de casualidad, y no me vengas con eso de que quería tomar aire, si solo fuera por eso me hubieras dicho que salías a caminar y no te escabullirías sin que me diera cuenta diciendo que estabas cansado y te ibas a la cama temprano, sabes Sam sigo diciéndome que eres un adulto y que debería tratar como tal pero me lo estás haciendo muy difícil.

Diciendo esto John se sentó en unas de las camas en la habitación e hizo un ademan con la mano para que Sam se aproximara, Sam se quedo congelado en el marco de la puerta, miro a John con una de sus caras de puchero, John solo levanto una ceja y miro fijamente a Sam, dando una palmada en su rodilla, un derrotado Sam se aproximo a John, de un tirón John lo puso sobre sus rodillas y le dio diez palmadas en el trasero cubierto con la toalla antes de hablar.

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto de nuevo, la próxima vez que quieras salir de copas me avisas y vemos que podemos hacer, no te engañes Sam si te comportas como un niño te tratare como un niño, todo esto no estaría pasando si solo me hubieras dicho que querías hacer, a todos nos hace falta un respiro de vez en cuando, pero los respiros de acabaron para ti.

-pero papá, ya estoy muy grande para que me castigues como a un niño... OUCH PAPÁ!

-nada de papá estas castigado hasta nuevo avis.

John golpeo a Sam unas diez veces más antes de dejarlo parase, no fue una gran golpiza solo un incomodo recordatorio de quien estaba a cargo en la casa, aun así Sam puso sus manos en su trasero para frotárselo mientras miraba a John con carita de pena.

-maldita sea Sam ven aquí…

Con estas palabras John extendió los brazos y abrazo a su hijo.

-lo siento papá.

-si lo se… ahora vístete nos vamos en 5 minutos con o sin ti, pero si es sin ti cuando vuelva tu trasero tendrá una reunión con mi cinturón entendido.

-sí señor.

John bajo las escaleras se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar su chaqueta de cuero, preparado para irse, sintió cuando Sam bajo corriendo las escaleras y salía por la puerta.

Cerró las puertas, puso la última línea de sal y salió encontrando a Sam en la parte trasera del auto y a Dean esperándolo sentado en el lado del conductor.

-buen intento chico, muévete yo conduzco.

-pero…

-ahora.

Dean dio la vuelta maldiciendo "que después de todo este aun era su auto y no lo había conducido en meses". John solo sonrió puso el auto en marcha sintiendo el rugido del motor, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, giro el manubrio y se dirigió a su destino.


	18. sorpresas

Tres horas que parecieron una eternidad, con Sam roncando en la parte trasera del auto y John escuchando, como Dean lo decía "la peor música del mundo", llegaron a Windom, Minnesota.

John aun no decía nada sobre donde se dirigían, unos minutos después de pasar por un letrero que decía bienvenidos a Windom, John aparco el auto cerca de un colegio.

-llegamos, los quiero en su mejor comportamiento…

-así que… ¿estamos aquí por? Que sea una cacería…

-algo parecido… muévanse, vamos a tener suerte de no perderlo.

-perder a quien papá…

Dijo Sam, estirándose en la parte trasera del auto.

-ya lo verán…

Entraron al colegio donde se encontraron con dos niñas en túnicas azules corriendo por el pasillo una de ellas dijo "está empezando" John siguió el camino por donde las niñas habían pasado entraron al gimnasio del reciento donde se ubicaron lejos de las luces pero no tanto que impidiera que vieran lo que estaba pasando, Sam y Dean uno a cada lado de John lo miraban confundido pero no dijeron nada ya que la ceremonia estaba empezando.

Media hora después de felicitaciones y un montón de aburridos discursos era el tiempo de dar los diplomas, a los graduados. Empezaron con los apellidos de la A... a la J… a estas alturas como más de 50 personas esperando que los llamaran a recibir su diploma Dean no encontraba sentido seguir viendo la ceremonia se dio media vuelta para salir a tomar un poco de aire pero John lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo y poniéndolo a su lado una vez más… Dean lo miro con los ojos más tiernos que pudo hacer, pero John ya se encontraba mirando la ceremonia ignorando a Dean.

Todos miraron en dirección al escenario cuando escucharon el nombre Adam Milligan ser llamado.

Adam estaba recibiendo su diploma y John se veía tan orgulloso que hizo a Dean sentirse un poco celoso aunque al mismo tiempo feliz su hermano pequeño estaba vivo en esta realidad, por otro lado Sam no estaba impresionado cuando llegaron al colegio se dio cuenta que estaba pasando, miro a Adam recibir su diploma luego a John, se veía tan feliz…

Sam se siento mal, esto debería haberle pasado a él, John no estuvo en su día de graduación, John nunca se siento orgulloso de él, Sam dejo el gimnasio antes que John se diera cuenta que había desaparecido.

La ceremonia había terminado, los graduados se sacaban fotos con sus padres y amigos, John busco a Adam en la distancia y se dirigió hacia el seguido por Dean, Kate estaba abrazando a su hijo mientras uno de los otros chicos tomaba una foto, Adam no vio a John acercarse este venoa por su espalda, puso una mano en el hombro de Adam.

-felicitaciones hijo eres un adulto ahora.

Adam se giro rápidamente sorprendido por la voz de John y le sonrió, John no pudo contenerse y abraso a su hijo por unos segundos.

-¿como estas niño?

-bien... así que viniste eso es una sorpresa.

-hola John.

Se escucho la voz de Kate que por unos momentos quedo apartada del grupo.

-hola kate.

Por unos segundos la pareja solo se miro, mil palabras en tan solo una mirada, el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo y Dean hizo como que tocia para que pararan de mirarse de esa forma.

John se giro y tomo a Dean por el brazo poniéndolo en frente de Kate.

-este es mi hijo mayor Dean.

-hola señora.

Dijo un muy ceremonial Dean. Estirando la mano para saludar a Kate, mientras Adam lo miraba con ojos muy grandes que trataban de ocultar algo, John estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Kate para darse cuenta como Dean y Adam se miraban, como si ya se conocieran.

-Dean este es tu hermano menor Adam.

-lo sé, es bueno conocerte Adam.

-al fin..

-si…

-Dean donde está tu hermano.

Pregunto John mirando a su alrededor.

-no lo sé, salió cuando estaba terminando la ceremonia.

-ve a buscarlo, Adam puede acompañarte él conoce las instalaciones del colegio mejor.

Fue más que una orden que una sugerencia pero Dean estaba esperando tener unos momentos a solas con Adam. Dean espero a que estuvieran lejos, no quería que John oyera lo su conversación.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo?

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que?

-hace cuanto tiempo que estas afuera del infierno, solo fue un día para Sam, bueno robot Sam su alma estuvo mucho por allá bajo, ¿y tú?

-no sé de qué diablos estás hablando tío..

-no trates de engañarme haces la misma cara que yo cuando miento, así que cuanto tiempo, y quien te rescato del infierno.

-no lo sé… un día estaba en el infierno y al siguiente estaba aquí con mi madre, pensé que este era el cielo hasta que…

-hasta que…

-hasta que un día apareció John y me llevo a acampar…


	19. Adam

_**Por lo que pueden ver me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, he ahí porque quedo tan largo, la espera fue mucha, pero ojala les guste, gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero escuchar sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas para hacer este fanfiction aun mejor, me disculpan por la demora, pero creo que valió la pena, QUE LO DISFRUTEN, abrazos :D**_

-uf que miedo… papá te llevo de campamento, y después que un helado, ja vi las fotos cuando estuvimos en tu casa, no creo que esta realidad haya cambiado mucho lo que es respecto a tu historia…

-nada de eso Dean, yo pensaba que estaba en el cielo, que esto volver a mis años de escuela y vivir con mamá era cosa de los ángeles… pero fue distinto, aquí John, digo papá, no le gusta cuando lo llamo John.

-no toma un genio para saber eso, así que, que es distinto aquí… aparte del hecho que no moriste a manos de ghul…

-por lo que pude averiguar, John estaba aquí cuando sucedió y pudo salvar a mi madre y a mí, después de eso no podía negar a que verdaderamente se dedicaba cazar monstruos, creo que me lo conto todo ese día, y comenzó a entrenarme en lo básico para poder defenderme.

-eso está bien, los Winchester tienen que saber cazar, incluso si eres solo un niño consentido de escuela...

-ja muy gracioso Dean, pero, quien sea que me trajo de vuelta me trajo con mi mente de antes en la cual paso lo de los ángeles y mi muerte y todo lo demás John no sabe nada de eso…

-ya lo sabe… creo que mientes mejor que yo y Sam, nunca pensé que fueras un maestro del engaño.

-solo tienes que saber actuar tu papel, además en esta realidad mamá está viva, no podía arriesgar que todo terminara, así que actué, el día que John apareció en la casa no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar así que me deje llevar por el momento.

Un año antes

Adam acababa de despertar su madre había golpeado la puerta de su cuarto, su madre Kate le traía el desayuno a la cama, Adam le sonrío y se acomodo en la cama, hacían dos meses que estaba en esta realidad y no importaba que ángel lo hubiera hecho y cuanto duraría iba a disfrutarlo…

Kate se acerco a él mientras le pasaba una bandeja con emparedados y leche le pregunto casualmente…

-emocionado por el viaje…

Adam la miro confundido, pero no entendía cual era el trato aquí así que solo asintió. Su madre salió del cuarto antes de salir se dio vuelta…

-no olvides de tener todo listo, el estará aquí en por lo menos 30 minutos más…

Con eso Kate dejo la habitación.

Adam cerró los ojos saboreando el momento, después de unos minutos estaba dormido nuevamente.

-knock knock… Adam estás listo…

La voz de un hombre despertó a Adam, sintiéndose confundido, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al abriese la puerta el hombre que creyó nunca mas vería en su vida apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-John!

John levanto una ceja y miro a Adam…

-es papá para ti… ¿y no se supone que deberías estar listo para salir? Vamos arriba te quiero en 20 minutos abajo o el viaje esta cancelado.

-¿viaje?... ahmm

Adam se incorporo en la cama confundido, se froto los ojos pensando que John no era más que un sueño o un espejismo producto de su imaginación, pero cuando lo miro nuevamente ahí estaba John mirándolo con ojos de preocupación. En dos pasos John estaba a su lado descansando su palma en la frente de Adam, el cual estaba demasiado anonadado para reaccionar solo lo miro, John comprobó que no tuviera fiebre, pensando que el extraño comportamiento de su hijo era debido a eso, sonrío y apretó el hombro de Adam afectuosamente.

-listo en 15 minutos o el viaje se cancela.

-emm… sí señor.

John asintió y dejo la habitación dejando a un confundido Adam todavía mirando a la puerta esperando que viejos fantasmas aparecieran por ella.

-maldita sea solo faltaba esto, un viaje que se supone que tengo que llevar.

Adam se comenzó a darse vuelta por la habitación viendo como los minutos pasaban, en cualquier momento John entraría de nuevo a la habitación, y se enfadaría cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba listo, Adam abrió la puerta de su armario y por arte de magia había una mochila de acampar llena de ropa y cosas que podría necesitar, guardo su portátil en la mochila, se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, su madre y John compartían una taza de café en la cocina, en sus ojos aun había una chispa de un viejo amor el cual nunca terminó.

-Por lo que veo ya tienes todo listo…

-eso creo…

-entonces nos vamos, estamos perdiendo luz de día, despídete de tu madre, te espero en el auto.

Con esto John se despidió de Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla al pasar por el lado de Adam le revolvió el cabello, y salió, Kate se aproximo a su hijo, lo abraso fuertemente.

-se bueno con tu padre, ambos han esperado este viaje por mucho tiempo así que compórtate y trata de no discutir con él, nos vemos en una semana más.

-si mamá… Adam le dio un último abrazo a su madre, respiro profundo y se dirigió a la camioneta negra de John.

Ya llevaban un tiempo viajando cuando John rompió el silencio que llenaba la camioneta.

-este viaje no será como el anterior, ya dejamos el entrenamiento básico, esta vez no será tan fácil…

Adam aparto la vista del camino para mirar a John. Algo confundido pero asintió a todo lo que le decía.

…pero eso no significa que solo será trabajo no te preocupes, tendremos nuestro momentos para divertirnos pero lo más importante es que aprendas a defenderte de las fuerzas oscuras que amenazan a nuestra familia, los que paso con los gulls, no debe ocurrir nuevamente es una suerte que haya estado cerca del área y pude llegar a tiempo, se que tu madre ignora lo que sucede, pero es por su bien de otra manera estaría muy preocupada, es nuestro secreto.

-si lo entiendo…

Llegaron al final del camino urbanizado, y John se adentro en un camino de tierra bordeado por arboles espinosos que dejaban entrar solo halos de luz, llevaban una hora desde que dejaron el camino pavimentado hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, John fue el primero en bajar de la camioneta estiro todo su cuerpo, y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta sacando su bolso junto con la mochila de Adam.

Adam bajo recibiendo su mochila, que John le había aventado sin avisar, cuando choco contra su cuerpo pudo capturarla pero el peso hizo que cayera al suelo, se quejo de la caída mirando a John con odio.

-tienes que ser más rápido y estar siempre atento a lo que podría atacarte, esa fue la lección número uno, ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro que lo recuerdo, solo estaba distraído.

-está bien solo bromeaba, voy a revisar el perímetro entra y ordena tus cosas en tu habitación, cuando vuelva comeremos algo y empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Adam se aventuro a la casa sin siquiera mirar a John, ("quien se cree que es ordenándome que hacer, maldito viejo") la cabaña era pequeña pero cómoda, Adam subió las escaleras había dos habitaciones y un baño, la primera era pequeña y solo tenía una cama, un escritorio lleno de libros antiguos y polvorientos y un armario, Adam miro alrededor y la descarto inmediato, luego se dirigió a la siguiente habitación era más grande habían dos camas en ella por al rincón en una de las camas había mucho más libros que en la habitación contigua, pero el ambiente era más tranquilizante hasta acogedor, puso su mochila en una de las camas, se recostó en la otra y se quedo dormido.

John termino de revisar el perímetro, y entro en la casa, llamo a Adam pero no tuvo respuesta,("que le está tomando tanto tiempo"), subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Adam… estaba vacía. – ¿pero qué? Le dije que subiera a dejar sus cosas seguro se fue a explorar por ahí, pequeño…

Se quedo a mitad de la oración cuando vio que la habitación de Sam y Dean estaba entreabierta. ("Adam sabe que no puede ir allí, se lo prohibí la primera vez que vino a quedarse aquí, si Sam o Dean se dan cuenta que alguien extraño durmió en sus camas, nunca escuchare el final de sus quejas, John se sonrió, aun recuerdo la última vez que vine con los muchachos hace un año, Sam me advirtió que había dejado asegurado en caso de que alguien ocupara su pequeño santuario, después de viajar tanto por todas partes, un hotel barato después del otro, esta fue la primera habitación definitiva que tuvieron, ahora tenían una casa, pero esta siempre sería la primera, ahora solo la ocupaban como centro de entrenamiento") John respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta para confrontar a Adam, pero, se quedo parado viendo como dormía.

("lo único que falta es que se enferme, no recuerdo que fuera tan dormilón"), John se aproximo a su hijo menor y nuevamente como hizo en la mañana puso su mano en la frente de Adam, para comprobar que no estuviera enfermándose de algo, Adam abrió los ojos al instante. Quitando la mano de John de su frente…

-que haces aquí.

-¿Qué hago aquí? La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Recuerdas esa pequeña charla que tuvimos de obedecer órdenes. La última vez que estuvimos aquí te prohibí entrar a esta habitación.

-¿por qué?

-no necesito explicarte porque hago las cosas, lo único que debes saber es que esta habitación esta fuera de tus limites, ve a tu cuarto y guarda tus cosas hijo, no quiero que perdamos más tiempo con tu entrenamiento.

-pero me gusta más aquí…

-Adam…

John respiro profundo, no podía ser tres horas, solo tres horas y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su hijo menor, Sammy por lo menos tenia la decencia de esperar que hubieran comido para empezar la eterna confrontación de estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que John decía.

…no es lo que te guste, este no es tu cuarto todas tus cosas están en el cuarto contiguo, solo ve y desempaca tu ropa te quiero en 5 minutos abajo para que por fin empecemos tu entrenamiento.

-no…

-¿perdón?

-no, me gusta más aquí.

John no dijo nada solo, miro al cielo de la habitación esperando encontrar la respuesta a todo sus problemas allí, tomo a Adam por el brazo, con el otro agarro la mochila y prácticamente arrastro a Adam a su habitación, la pequeña llena de libros antiguos esos que Adam le había pedido que comprara, cuando visitaron esa antigua librería llena de cosas supernaturales. Lo dejo allí luego le paso no gentilmente la mochila.

-cinco minutos Adam si no estás listo, vendré personalmente y te arrastrare a la cocina.

John no espero una respuesta, sabía que fuera lo que respondiera solo pondría a Adam en problemas, y no quería enojarse con su hijo, una de las pocas veces que podían estar solos.

Adam miro a John partir, se sentó frustrado en la cama, y empezó a desempacar, más bien solo guardo su mochila así como estaba en el armario, no pensaba quedarse más de un día con ese maniaco, saco un poleron, se estaba poniendo helado el ambiente, y bajo las escaleras. John lo esperaba con una pequeña ofrenda de paz; leche, emparedados y galletas de chocolate.

-siento lo de hace un rato Adam… no debí reaccionar tan precipitadamente.

-así que puedo volver al otro cuarto.

-no, sabes muy bien que no puedes no sigas forzando el tema, come rápido estamos perdiendo preciado tiempo, cuando termines quiero que asegures la casa con líneas de sal, luego correremos un par de kilómetros y empezaremos a entrenar.

Por suerte la pequeña estadía que había tenido en la casa de Bobby cuando el maldito de Zacarías lo engaño le habían enseñado un par de trucos, como la sal en puertas y ventanas, vio a Sam hacerlo una noche, no parecía muy complicado, termino de comer y puso sal, en todas las ventanas y puertas, cuando salió al exterior John lo esperaba.

-listo.

-eso creo.

-ok, sígueme y no te desvíes del camino, este bosque es peligroso, pero no lo será si me sigues y haces lo que te diga.

John comenzó a correr seguido de cerca por Adam, el cual lo único que pensaba era encontrar la forma de acabar con este viaje de una vez por todas, cuando llevaban 10 minutos corriendo se detuvo y cayó al suelo, dio un gemido de dolor, al cual John respondió inmediatamente corriendo al lado de su hijo.

-¿qué sucedió?

-mi tobillo creo que me lo torcí al pisar mal, no creo que pueda seguir corriendo.

John inspecciono el tobillo de su hijo, Adam gimió de dolor cuando John lo apretó, -tal vez te esquinzaste el pie, espera aquí iré por la camioneta y te llevare al hospital si algo se acerca dispárale, no demorare mucho solo un par de minutos, quédate aquí.

Cuando John ya estaba fuera del campo visual de Adam, esté se levantó, ahora el plan era volver a la cabaña, mientras John iba a buscarlo, seguro se tomaría su tiempo buscándolo lo que le daba tiempo de volver a su casa donde invocaría a algún ángel que cambiara este cielo y sacara a John de él.

Se aproximo a la cabaña, la camioneta de John no se veía, ("genial solo tengo que tomar mi mochila y largarme de aquí antes que vuelva") subió las escaleras corriendo y bajo con la mochila al hombro, guardo un paquete de las galletas que John le había ofrecido, ("mis favoritas"), pensó, sintió un poco de culpa por dejar a John, pero no, ese tipo está loco y esto no es real es solo mi mente y los malditos ángeles jugando conmigo. Se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando trato de abrirla no pudo se giro para salir por la cocina, pero se quedo petrificado cuando vio que John estaba solo a unos metros del con una llave en las manos, disparando fuego por sus ojos…

-pensé que eras más astuto, hijo, de verdad no creías que caería por esa pobre actuación que realizaste allá atrás cierto…

-yo… yo solo…

-solo querías escapar, y hacerme buscarte en el bosque mientras corrías a casa de tu madre, lo que no entiendo, tú fuiste el que estuvo semanas organizando el viaje sabes lo importante que es aprender la vida de cazador desde el ataque… la primera vez que viniste aquí te explique lo importante que era que siempre me hicieras saber dónde estabas, estos bosques son peligros, hay osos y lobos rondando por todas partes, estas consciente de que pasaría si algo de malo te pasara, lo preocupado que estaría tu madre y yo.

-¡esto no importa, no eres real nada de esto es real!

John lo miro confundido, esperaba que Adam no tuviera el mismo temperamento que Sam, pero al pareces tenía el mal temperamento de ambos, Dean y Sam, lo que al final no terminaba nada de bueno…

-acabas con mi paciencia muchacho, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer hoy, ve a tu cuarto y esta vez desempaca la mochila, subiré en unos minutos a revisar que lo hayas hecho…

Adam agacho la cabeza y subió las escaleras derrotado cuando estuvo arriba John le hablo nuevamente.

…ha y no se te ocurra bajar, estas castigado, así que te quedas arriba jovencito.

("¡castigado! Una simple creación de mi mente no puede castigarme, me largo de aquí") Adam no se saco la mochila abrió la ventana y salió al techo de la cabaña busco un lugar donde fuera seguro bajar y descendió por él, se disponía a dar el primer paso cuando algo agarro su brazo deteniéndolo.

-tienes que estar bromeando, Adam acabo de castigarte por tu pequeña actuación y lo primero que haces es escabullirte por la ventana, tratando de escapar una vez más.

-suéltame maldito no eres más que un espejismo no puedes retenerme aquí.

-al parecer olvidaste la pequeña charla que tuvimos acerca de respeto y obedecer órdenes, pero no te preocupes eso cambiara ahora mismo, déjamed mostrarte lo que este espejismo puede hacer…

John entro a la casa arrastrando a su hijo, Adam trato de escapar el agarre de su padre pero todos los esfuerzos que hizo fueron en vano, John parecía peligrosamente calmado llevaba a Adam como si fuera una pluma, no importaba lo mucho que se estremeciera John parecía no inmutarse con sus movimientos.

-maldita sea suéltame.

-no!

-pero…

-primero me vas a explicar que es este pequeño boicot que estás haciendo, porque francamente no entiendo tu actitud, tú no eres así ¡Adam! CALMATE

-esto es solo un sueño, John está muerto.

-hijo sigue hablando así y pensare que estás loco.

-tú eres el que está loco, ya déjame en paz, esos malditos ángeles me la van a pagar…

-¿qué ángeles?... Adam as consumido algo extraño, tus amigos te dieron hongos, has fumado marihuana, porque sinceramente no encuentro otra explicación lógica a lo que haces.

("MALDITA SEA, SE ME ESCAPO LO DE LOS ANGELES, PERO ESTOY MUERTO, TENGO QUE ESTARLO ESTE ES MI CIELO, CREACION DE MIS RECUERDOS… AUNQUE NUNCA FUI A NINGUN CAMPAMENTO DE ENTRANAMIENTO CON JOHN…maldita sea y si es real")

Adam tenía sus manos tapando su boca, como un niño cuando dice algo que no debía y trata de impedir que su boca lo vuelva a hacer.

-¡Adam! Contéstame ¿has usado algún tipo de droga?

-claro que no…

-entonces explícame que sucede, o es todo esto alguna etapa de adolecente rebelde, por alguna extraña razón quieres hacerme enojar. Porque te lo digo jovencito, estas cavando tu propia tumba.

Adam solo lo miraba, con los mismos ojos de Sam cuando estaba en problemas después de hablar demasiado o cuando sus eternas discusiones con John llegaban muy lejos, cuando John se cansaba de la impertinencia de su hijo y terminaba castigándolo.

-ya lo veo, esto es solo tu siendo malcriado, ¿no sé qué quieres probar con esto hijo?, pero si querías saber cuánto puedes empujar a tu padre antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo, bueno felicitaciones lo lograste.

John se acerco a Adam lo levanto de la cama, se sentó en ella y puso con mucha facilidad a Adam sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a golpear el trasero de su hijo menor con mucha fuerza.

-auu que diablos haces tengo 17 años no puedes hacer esto.

-claro que puedo, esto es lo que hacen los padre con niño malcriados como tu…

-¡pero... auu me duele!

John lo ignoro por completo mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente.

-primero que nada esta actitud va a cambiar no sé de donde viene está rebeldía pero, se acabo me oíste…

-auchh .. siiii

-soy tu padre, si te digo que estas castigado, estas castigado no significa que puedes escapar y salir airoso de la situación, y por ultimo.

John bajo el pantalón de buzo de Adam hasta las rodillas.

-NOOOOO

-sí, Adam, no sé qué diablos paso contigo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero este es un viaje serio, cazar es serio, te explique las reglas de nuestra vida y la más importante es; no poner tu vida en peligro, hoy lo hiciste, si te hubiera pasado algo, Adam nunca me lo hubiera perdonada… John bajo los bóxer de su hijo y le dio diez fuertes palmadas, Adam lloraba, no tanto por la paliza que había recibido, sentía dolor una sensación que en el cielo nunca había sentido, en el cielo solo había espacio para la felicidad, la cascada de emociones que había sentido desde que empezó este viaje con John probaba lo contrario, incertidumbre, furia, amor, odio, sin contar el dolor en sus nalgas que John seguía castigando, rompieron toda duda que esto fuera el cielo, esto era la tierra, todo esto era real, su madre y padre estaba vivos, por fin tenía a su padre a su lado, no solo un extraño que aparecía una vez para su cumpleaños, Adam comenzó a llorar como si algo dentro de él estuviera roto, John noto el cambio en la actitud de Adam y para enseguida de castigarlo, levanto a su hijo que lloraba desconsoladamente Adam se quedo ahí parado sin hacer o decir nada, mientras John acomodaba su ropa, una vez que tenía sus pantalones donde deberían estar se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, abrasándolo fuertemente, John le devolvió el abraso.

-está todo bien... Adam shhh

-te extrañe mucho papá

-yo también niño, que sucede ¿porqué estas tan triste?

-es solo que en alguna forma, pareció que estuve muerto, pero me siento vivo de nuevo.

- ¿muerto? Adam, la mitad del tiempo no se dé que hablas.

-no es nada papá, solo que estoy feliz de estar aquí nuevamente.

-no parecías muy feliz cuando trataste de escaparte dos veces si mi cuenta no me falla.

-respecto a eso… ¿aun estoy castigado? Digo la paliza que me diste…

-si lo estas hasta nuevo aviso jovencito, entendido.

Adam bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo, John levanto el rostro de su hijo menor tomándolo por la barbilla.

-te hice una pregunta Adam.

-si papá, lo entiendo, castigado por siempre, ¿y ahora qué?

-bueno ahora te vas a tu habitación, es muy tarde para hacer algo, y los niños malcriados se van a la cama temprano.

-pero…

-pero nada, a la cama he dicho, mañana no será un día fácil para ti, mucho que entrenar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo…

-buenas noches papá.

-buenas noches hijo.

John beso la frente de su hijo, Adam subió las escaleras y se lanzo a la cama, todo era demasiado irreal para digerirlo en una sola noche, lo importante es que por alguna razón estaba vivo y John no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en el cielo o el infierno y tenía que mantenerse de esa manera.

Actualmente.

-Dean deja de reírte no es gracioso.

-jajaja… claro que es gracioso, un pequeño viaje a las rodillas de papá puede enderezar a cualquier niño malcriado, y fue todo lo que tomo para que te dieras cuenta que esto era real.

-lo dice como si lo supieras por experiencia propia.

-bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia….

-jajaja, tu también te diste cuenta del mismo modo, pero tienes 26 años…

-y tú 17 a papá nunca le han importado las edades cuando se trata de enderezar a uno de sus hijos, y será mejor que encontremos a Sam antes que papá haga su numerito en el trasero de nuestro hermano.


	20. Sam y John

Después de buscar a Sam por un tiempo, Dean y Adam se dieron por vencidos no estaba en ningún lugar cerca de la escuela así que se aproximaron a John el que mantenía una interesante conversación con Kate cuando vio a Adam dijo algo que hizo que Adam temblara…-No te preocupes Kate me hare cargo de eso también, dijeron sus adioses y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

-veo que no encontraron a su hermano.

-no señor.

Dean fue el primero en responder, fue una respuesta automática no algo que pensó en decir, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió tonto, solo llamaba a John señor cuando estaba en problemas o John le daba alguna orden, lo cual no era el caso.

-está bien, lleva a Adam devuelta a la cabaña, yo buscare a Sam.

Adam miro a John extrañado, John respondió mirándolo y levantando una ceja en signo de pregunta.

-¿sabes que tiene 24 años, cierto papá?

-estoy muy informado de la edad de mis hijos Adam, y esto es una situación muy diferente, digamos que cosas muy extrañas han pasado a tu hermanos los últimos meses, están castigados hasta nuevo aviso, por eso Sam no debió desaparecer y no contestar su teléfono.

-así que estas cien por ciento que tiene 24 y lo castigaste, papá enserio…

-si Adam ellos lo están, y por cierto mejor ve bajando ese tono que tienes conmigo no estoy de humor para soportar tu actitud, Dean te explicara todo ¿está bien?, así que vallan, me llaman si algo sucede.

Se despidieron de John y se fueron a la cabaña, una vez que el auto estuvo lejos de la visión de John este se dirigió a buscar a Sam.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a su hijo, el primer bar que encontró cerca de la escuela de Adam, ahí estaba sentado en la barra con una botella de ron en frente de él, y un vaso a medio beber, John se sentó junto a su hijo aunque Sam no se dio cuenta, hizo un gesto con la mano, unos segundos más tarde el camarero puso un botella de cerveza frente a él, John observo a Sam unos instantes no había bebido más que lo que faltaba en el vaso, Sammy nunca había sido un bebedor después de todo.

-se cómo te sientes hijo.

Sam de giro escuchando la voz de su padre.

-¿qué haces aquí? Te vas a perder la graduación de Adam.

-la graduación de Adam ya ha terminado, estoy aquí porque perdí a mi hijo.

- eventualmente iba a volver papá.

-si lo se… pero también sé que esperabas que yo viniera a buscarte.

Sam seco una lagrima que amenazaba por caer con la manga de su chaqueta.

-lo siento papá no fue mi intención irme de esa forma.

-lo sé hijo, también sé que debería haber estado en tu graduación, me perdí de tanto mientras ustedes crecían que quiero hacer las cosas bien con Adam.

-lo siento papá no debí dejar la graduación de Adam.

-puedes arreglar eso en la casa, Dean y Adam ya deben estar allá y tendremos una conversación acerca de no contestar tu teléfono.

Sam se puso pálido.- pero dijiste…

-se lo que dije pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de tú y tu hermano, esto es solo tu desobedeciendo la regla de siempre responder tu teléfono o tener a alguien de la familia informado donde estas para no preocuparme pensando que algo malo sucedió.

-vamos papá soy un adulto, no puedes seguir haciendo eso.

-no pienses que podrás salir de esta, cometiste el crimen ahora tienes que pagar el tiempo, ¿está claro?

Sam dudo unos momentos, pero viendo lo serio que estaba John bajo su rostro y respondió.

-sí señor.

-buen chico.

Medio hora después llegaron a casa, las luces estaban encendidas, el sonido de la televisión llegaba desde el estar y el aroma de comida casera llenaba el espacio.

John se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Adam y Dean comiendo lo que parecían ser hamburguesas caseras.

-hola chicos se ven bien… puedo tomar una.

-por supuesto papa, mi especialidad... (Dijo Dean levantándose y acercando un plato a John con Dos hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas) ¿Encontraste a Sam?

-si lo encontré…

Mientras lo decía Sam hizo su aparición en la cocina.

-y la reina del drama hace su aparición…

-no lo molestes Dean, tu hermano está aquí y eso es lo único que importa, a decir verdad este momento es bastante especial.

-no un momento cursi por favor…

John le envió una mirada letal a Dean que se decidió cerrar su boca inmediatamente.

-mis tres hijos están reunidos bajo el mismo techo, esto merece una celebración… Sam saca cuatro cervezas del refrigerador es hora que Adam tome su primer trago, mejor aquí que con extraños.

Dean y Adam compartieron una mirada de complicidad, antes que Adam llegara a esta realidad era un adulto y por supuesto que ya había experimentado algo más que solo alcohol, pero John no sabía eso y era mejor que nunca lo supiera.

Los cuatro compartieron una cerveza y los chicos intercambiaron historias de cacería con Adam.

-¿y cuando podre tener un caso como ustedes?

Pregunto Adam pasando su mirada entre John, Dean y Sam volvió a la de John con una mirada de súplica, Dean fue el primero en responder.

-esto en una jerarquía chico, si Sam y yo no cazamos me temo que tú tampoco, además…

Dean fue interrumpido por John.

-eso no tiene que ver nada con Adam Dean, ustedes dos (dijo apuntando a sus dos hijos mayores) están castigados hasta nuevo aviso Adam no ha hecho nada para acompañarlos en sus vacaciones obligadas, así que la próxima cacería que aparezca Adam me acompañara.


End file.
